Oh Boy, Double Trouble
by ProfessorKit
Summary: Arisa, a young woman living in California befriends the prankster twins: Sides and Sunny. She meets new people but danger lurks in the shadows waiting. Trouble has begun to stir as people begin to appear and disappear. The past comes to haunt others. Who will she meet? What will happen? What does the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited**: 5.31.15-6.21.15

**Original:** 1936 words

**Edited:** 4064 words

**Oh Boy Double Trouble**

**Chapter One**

"Tell me you aren't serious. Why would you move all the way out there? There's nothing there for you!" demands the brunette woman standing in front of me.

Sighing, I grab my last few bags, the rest of my things already packed away. Slowly, I turn around and look at her. "I am serious. Why would I tell you and leave if I wasn't."

She looks at me furious, her mind clearly trying to figure out how to get me to stay. "Why there? You have no family or friends there? Everyone you know is here. This is where you belong."

Where I belong? Now that is a new one. "You're right, I don't' know anyone there but you know what, that's fine by me. By the way, I don't belong here. There's nothing to do here like there is in California. I never talk to my family and friends here anyway so why does it matter. As for belonging here, maybe you belong here but I don't. I want something exciting, a new scene and California sounds like the best place to go for that."

The woman in front of me stands there at a loss what to say. Her chocolate hair falls down her shoulders in soft curly waves like a waterfall. Her tan skin tightens as her body tenses with the sudden stress of me leaving. But her eyes, hazel eyes are filled with hurt and anger as well as confusion.

We've been best friends since middle school having met on a band trip even though we were in band and several other classes together. It was only then that we finally noticed each other. From then, we were inseparable. Heck, we even went to the same college and majored in the same field together.

However, on graduation day when I graduated with two majors instead of one like her, she was just as furious as she is now. I remember after graduating, she waited until we returned to our dorms and chewed me out stating it was stupid for me to double major when I was only going to be using one. Then she went on about how I should have told her and how apparently I can't trust her or anything.

Eventually she calmed down and peace was restored. When we left college, the two of us got an apartment together where we split everything even. We both scored a job working for a business company as accountants together. I still don't understand how that happened but hey, whatever works.

"Fine, but why the hell didn't you tell me? I could have at least gone with you!"

Walking toward the door, I stop before turning to look at her one last time. I stare at her, tired of her going on about how she could have packed and be leaving with me now had I told her before. Doesn't she know at some point in our lives we are going have to separate and go our own ways? Now seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Do me a favor and stop trying to control my life. I'm sick and tired of it-"

She snaps, yelling at me now. "I'm not trying to control your life! I'm trying to get you to see the logic in this! There's nothing out there for you! What happens if you get raped or even killed? What happens if there's an earthquake?"

I think my eyebrow is twitching. Is it twitching because it sure feels like it?

Growling in frustration, I tell her, "I can't worry about any of that! If I get raped or killed, then that's it. It could happen to me even here so why does it matter if it happens out there? As for earthquakes and any other natural disasters, those are everywhere and out of our control. We can't pretend that it won't happen to us because one day it will and when it happens, there's nothing we can do to stop it. But I will tell you what I do have out there. I have the opportunity to see new things and meet new people. I have a life waiting out there for me without you and your controlling ways. I can't live a life where you are controlling everything even if it's the little things or how you question me until I do as you want. You see, it's my life not yours. I can do what I want and I will. I hate to leave like this but I am so goodbye."

And just like that, I walk out of the house with what strength I can muster up. I could have said screw it, I'll stay just to please her and suffer at my end. However, I know the stress of living there would eventually drive me to the point of death somehow.

Swallowing hard, I take the stairs down to the ground level and walk toward my car. I hate leaving like this. I hate how I lied a few weeks ago about my mother and me just taking a week vacation out to California when in reality I was going out there for an interview. Had I told my roommate that, she would have done everything she could to stop me or come with to make sure she got a job there too.

Opening the trunk of my car, I place the last heavy bags in it and slam the top down. I look up at the apartment to find the door shut. What am I doing? Oh that's right; I'm doing something for myself for once.

On that note, I get behind the wheel and start up the engine. Leaving the parking space, I head toward the sunset and leave. It's ironic that I'm driving into the sunset but then again, I'll still at least have a few hours left and I did wait until my friend got back from work so I could say goodbye even though it turned out badly but it was better than leaving a note saying goodbye, I'm off to start my life over again.

~3 Years Later~

Numbers. Numbers. More numbers. All I'm seeing are numbers. When will they end?

"Arisa?"

At the sound of my name, I look up from my bookwork. You might be wondering what I am doing with numbers and bookwork. Well I'll tell you one thing, it's not schoolwork for sure. I've been an accountant for quite some time now and all I ever see are numbers which is usual for someone in the accounting field.

The woman standing there looks down at me considering the fact I'm sitting. "Girly, you need to go home. You've done more than enough work and it's already dark out.

True to her words, I look outside to find the sun has already set. I wonder when that happened; usually I'm out of here at sunset. But darn, I wanted to be home before dark, a good reason why I always left at sunset.

There's something about the dark that frightens me. Now don't get me wrong, I love my room being pitch dark when I'm asleep because I know what's there, plus a nightlight would keep me up all night. But when I'm out at night by myself, it shakes me to the core. Not knowing what's out there or what could happen to me easily without warning is scary.

"Do you want a ride home girly?" asks my boss Angelica.

Angelica is about twenty five years older than me if not older. She's a really beautiful woman with coal black hair and the perfect tan. She has this cool look with her hair up high wearing a loose white dress shirt tucked black pants that gives her this sophisticated look that makes everyone jealous. But I do know she has two full grown children who are in college, one who is engaged the other married.

Smiling at her offer, I begin collecting my papers and books. Turning around in my chair, I roll over to the filing cabinet behind me and put them there before standing. Stretching my muscles from sitting too long, I finally push the office chair in.

"Thanks Angelica, but I should be fine walking home. It's not that far."

The black haired woman smiles at me sweetly, "Alright girly. You take care of yourself you hear me. You're my best and only accountant I have."

Grabbing my jacket and purse off the coat rack, I slip the black jacket on. Pulling my keys out, Angelica and I exit my office so I can lock it up. Once that's done, I turn around to her, "I understand. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

The older woman smiles warmly at me, something I am very familiar with and feel appreciated. She makes me feel like I'm part of her family. Well she does consider me her daughter by another mother but you get the point.

Outside the store, the older woman watches as people pass by us. "I'll be waiting for that text. And Arisa, make sure to grab something to eat on your way home."

As if on cue, my stomach makes a grumbling noise. Embarrassed, I run a hand through my red locks feeling my face begin to burn up with what I can only assume as blushing. "That might be a good idea. I'll stop at the library-shoot! I meant store! The library wouldn't even be open at this time and they don't have food. Then again I probably could eat a book. Ah peanut butter, you know what I'm saying."

The woman looks amused. I tend to ramble and say things backwards or in opposites but she always understands what I'm trying to say. She shoos me away. A few feet away, I stop and turn around to stare at the store while she finishes locking up.

Smiling, I am so happy I made the decision to move here three years ago. I've been so happy since then. Apparently Angelica had just fired her last accountant for stealing money from the business and I was looking for a job. Apparently my mother and Angelica were good friends and still are thus why my mother brought me out here for an interview under the disguise of a mother daughter vacation. And since then, I've been working here at Angelica's clothing store, a place I have considered home.

Now this clothing store isn't like any other store that one might find in a mall. Everything here is designer made thus very expensive. Although it is expensive and designer made, the material is better made and sturdier. And let me tell you something, the material is some of the best stuff. Since I work there, I basically get a huge discount on anything. When I mean discount, I'm talking about my boss letting me pick out something once in a while when they get an overstock of an order in. Or there's the times when she has me dress up in one of the new styles. She'd have me outside walking around bringing in customers. And the plus side is I get to keep the outfits she has me walking around in.

Smiling, I turn around and begin walking down the street remembering I need to stop at the grocery store. If I'm correct, I don't have anything to really eat unless you count a rotten banana in the freezer and half a can of Pringles.

As I walk on the streets, I become aware of my surroundings. One thing I hate about living in the city is the dark alleys between the towering buildings. They always put me on edge, especially when night falls. They're scary due to the fact that anyone can be hiding there thus another reason why the dark frightens me.

Coming up to a crosswalk, I sigh in relief seeing the store across the street. I wait patiently for the light to change and for the sign to inform me when to make my way across quickly. It's part of living in a city. It takes a lot of getting used to but after a while, one can find it quite enjoyable especially when you can walk everywhere and spend less money on gas.

Crossing the street, I push open the doors to my favorite corner grocery store. It has everything I would ever need food wise. Next door is a "Bath, Body, and Beyond" store. I love shopping there; so many nice smelling soaps and perfumes. Maybe I'll stop there just to look around when I'm done here.

Enough of this rambling coming from my mouth! Well thought process that is. I'm here on a mission and the mission is food! Yes food! It's that delicious substance that can be cooked to make so many fabulous dishes that we consume so we may continue to live our lives to the fullest.

With a simple grocery basket hanging from the crook of my arm, I begin walking around the store tossing items into the basket. No, I'm not literally throwing random cans or boxes of food into the basket. I'm actually selecting things, debating whether I really need it now or later.

Turns out I don't get much of anything. I have a box of cereal, a carton of milk, some fresh cheese since my last little bit turned blue and grew fuzz. Then I have some fixings to make BLT sandwiches or even hamburgers. Mmmm, I can't wait till I get home to cook dinner.

Having everything I need for a few meals, I head on up to the front desk. However, as I am turning a corner, I run smack dab into someone, someone's chest that is.

"Sorry," says a man at the same time as I do.

The man in front of me is just over six feet tall thus why I must crane my neck back to look up at him. He has blonde hair like those surfer guys have because they're outside surfing in the sun so much it turned blonde. Man, he looks like he could be a model with his perfect skin and looks. I wonder if he is. That would be totally cool!

The guy walks away as if he's searching for something which he probably is. I stand there watching him walk down an aisle taking in his looks. Hey, don't judge me. It's not my fault that the guy is good looking. After a minute or so, I finish my walk up to the front to check out.

As the cashier scans my items, a strange figure walks in. He's wearing all black and baggy clothing. To me he seems weird. Usually those are the type of guys who are nothing but trouble but I also know there are a few guys like that who aren't trouble. You see people and categorize them just like I did now without truly meeting they thus don't judge a book by its cover.

"That will be $45.73 miss." Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn around and smile at the man. Pulling out a debit card, I swipe it and enter the information needed. Tucking it away, I grab my bags and accept the receipt from the older man. I hate seeing elders working when they should be home enjoying retirement but they don't have enough money so they have to work.

As I take a step forward, the echoes of a gun going off reaches our ears. The old man registers the sound before I can react and tugs me behind his cash register. I stand there ducking with the man wondering what is going on. Out of all this time I've been here, I've never once experienced a robbery or any type of shooting.

"Miss, do you have a phone?" I nod my head. "Good, call 911?"

Digging around in my purse I pull out my smart phone and fumble with it for a bit. Soon I have 911 dialed and the phone held up to my ear.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

Peeking around the cash register, I find the man I dubbed weird earlier walking down an aisle. He's yelling at people to literally shut up and stay down.

Not wanting to be caught or even shot, I tell the woman, "I'm at Greg's Grocery store in San Francisco. There's a man shooting in the store. I don't have details about someone being hurt or not."

"_Hold on ma'am, help is on the way."_

With quick quiet thanks, I hang up not caring whether or not she wanted me to keep her posted. I heard what I needed to know; help is on the way. Heck, even though help is on the way, I'm not going to stay here giving the woman playback by playback.

Putting my phone back in my purse, I leave my groceries with the man, I slowly inch my way around so I am positioned at the corner of an aisle. Peeking around it, I see a familiar patch of bleach blonde hair; it's the surfer model guy! Wait a moment; what is he doing? Why in the world is he walking toward the guy holding the gun?

The guy I've dubbed "weird guy" because I can't figure out what else to call him, shakily holds his gun up so it's aimed at the model surfer guy. Man I really need to come up with better nicknames for people, I'm so terrible at it. And there I go again off topic.

"S-stop right there or-r I'll s-shoot-t!"

Surfer guy continues to walk toward the weird guy with a gun. Has he lost his mind! Now that I actually look at him, the surfer model guy does look pretty sane and has this determined look on his face. And now he's stopped directly in front of the weird man about twenty feet away, give or take.

In a stern cold voice, the surfer model dude, (yes I said dude), tells the man, "Put the gun down." And there he goes again, taking a daring step forward toward an armed man. I wonder if he's secretly an officer with a bullet proof vest on underneath his shirt but then again, that is highly unlikely.

The weird guy gets defensive, his entire body still shaking but not so much anymore. No, he's more determined now, angry that Mr. Surfer Model Dude will not listen to him. "I said stop walking!" And as the sound of sirens coming closer, the weird guy's hands begin to tremble worse than before.

Of course Mr. Dreamy over there is not going to listen. I sure hope he has a bullet proof vest on even though I know there's not much of a chance he does. And with that, he takes a few steps forward, "Put the gun down-"

"I said stop!"

The next thing I hear is the sound of a bullet flying through the air and hitting the man in the chest. Everything seems to go in slow motion as all I can hear is the ringing sound of a bullet. The surfer model guy merely looks down at where he was shot, touches it to find blood before he begins to fall backwards as gravity takes over.

As the surfer model guy kisses the ground, police officers storm through the front doors of the store and tackle the weird guy. He looked shocked and unsure what he just did even as the officers knock him to the ground and cuff him.

Seeing a safe opening, I take that chance and race over to the model guy. There's so much blood pooling around him! Oh my gosh! Knowing there's not much time; I rip my scarf off of my neck and press down on the wound praying it will slow down the bleeding. I'm not sure if it will help especially if the bullet went clean through but I have to do what I can as long as it saves his life.

An officer comes over to check on the guy but at the sight of so much blood, he pulls out a radio requesting an ambulance immediately. After that, things go by in a blur. An ambulance races toward the store followed by paramedics running toward us with a stretcher. I back away as they take over and putting Mr. Dreamy guy on the stretcher. Heck, I even walk outside and watch as they load him onto the back of the ambulance.

Deciding it's time for me to go since I basically just saved that guys life or I assume I did, I turn around and pick up my purse. However, someone comes running up to me.

"Ma'am!"

Turning around, I find one of the paramedics running toward me. He stops in front of me not even breathing hard as if he runs a marathon every day which he kind of does with his job by saving people. "We need you to come with us. The man clearly knows you so we're assuming you're his girlfriend."

Girlfriend? I don't even know this guy and I'm now his girlfriend. Oh boy. Not wanting to argue knowing they needed to rush him to the hospital, I nod my head before following the man and jumping into the ambulance. Once the door is locked, the other paramedic hits the sirens and flies us down the streets. All I can do is stare at the man now hooked to an IV with blood bleeding through the bandage that was wrapped over the bullet wound.

Soon the hospital comes into view. The paramedics rush the surfer model guy through the ER doors and hand him over to nurses and doctors. I watch as he is steered through another set of doors with one of the doctors exclaiming surgery needs to be done immediately. I guess all I can do is sit and wait even though it may be quite some time.

A soft voice breaks me from my line of thoughts. "Excuse me ma'am, but you just came with that ambulance that brought in the patient heading to surgery correct?"

I look over at the nurse to find her wearing pink scrubs and her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. She's a really pretty woman that kind of makes me ashamed of my appearance. Okay let's have none of that! I'm just as pretty too in my own unique awesome way!

"Um… yes…What do I do now?"

She smiles sweetly at me, "First off, it would be a good idea to change. You're scaring some of the kids waiting here."

At that, I look down at my clothes to find dry blood all over it as well as my hands. I wonder how I never noticed that. I have sensitive skin and usually able to detect when something is on my skin. Then I look up and spot a few children hiding behind their mother in the waiting room.

Biting my lip, I nod my head, "That might be a good idea."

"Do you want to borrow something or do you need someone to drive you home to change?" asks the kind nurse.

Not even giving it a second thought, I answer, "I'll borrow something for now. I can call someone to bring me something else to wear but for now I really don't want to scar those children any more than they already are."

And that's how I end up wearing a pair of hospital white scrubs while sitting in the waiting room. I've had a few nurses in the past hour already stop and ask why I'm not working only to apologize when they find out I'm not a nurse. Either way, the surfer model guy still hasn't come out of surgery or I just haven't been informed yet.

Sighing, I know I need to contact my boss if not soon. But the fact that I'm still here grounds me considering the fact that I don't know this guy. I'm not sure why I'm here even though I don't know him but I'm sitting here waiting for good news. Leaning back into my chair, I finally pull out my phone and make that call.

**Sorry it took so long to edit this but dang, this was a challenge in itself. However, I am very proud of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the reedited chapter.**

**Please leave me a review of what you thought! I love hearing from ya'll! Oh dang, there goes my southern accent lol**

**~Kit~**


	2. Chapter 2

Page **10** of **10**

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble:**

**Shout out to Leonixon to helping me out a lot with this chapter! :) And a shout out to Sunstreaker's Squishy for helping me out with names! :) Thank you both and everyone else.**

**I'm also sorry about not posting this earlier. I know I told a few of you I would have this posted within a day or two but due to some unexpected things in life, I have been delayed.**

**Also, I do not own Transformers. I only own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

**Chapter Two**

A dark hair woman comes walking into the lobby of the hospital wearing a long black trench coat with a big purse on her shoulder. The woman is carrying shopping bags in her hands. She stands at the entry and looks around. Spotting the red head, she quickly walks over to her.

"Arisa, when I meant go home, I didn't mean make a trip to the hospital first."

The red head known as Arisa puts her phone down to stand and give her boss who happens to be a good friend a hug. "Thank you for coming out here. And this was by pure accident."

The older woman smiles, "I know. Here are some clothes I got brought you from the store. Now go change, I can't stand seeing you wear those clothes."

Arisa laughs, "Alrighty but these are pretty comfortable clothes." She takes the bag leaving her boss laughing.

After changing into a pair of gray dress pants with a three quarter sleeve button up black blouse, Arisa exits the bathroom carrying a new jacket. Having clean clothes on feels better especially when it's something Arisa is used to. She didn't mind wearing scrub like clothes but they just weren't her.

Angelica looks up at Arisa and states, "Now you look like my accountant rather than a nurse."

The red head gives a cheeky grin, "And here I thought I could get away with being a nurse." Her boss walks over to Arisa gives her a hug while laughing. "Now girly, tell me what happened?"

Sitting down, Arisa tells her boss everything from the time she left to what she saw at the store. By the time she has finished her story, the younger woman sits straight up from slouching in her seat tired. "I forgot my groceries at the store!"

A few people walking by chuckle at the read head. Next to Arisa, Angelica is chuckling. "Good thing I stopped and bought you something to eat right?"

The tan woman pulls out a white box from a grocery bag and hands it to her friend as well as employee. She pulls out a bottle of water knowing how the red head prefers drinking water over pop or juice.

Arisa opens the box to find a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup with a big chunk of bread. "You're the best Angie!" Licking her lips, Arisa grabs the spoon and digs into the food with good manners.

While eating her late supper, Arisa talks with her boss about work and anything else that comes up in their conversation.

Not long after Arisa finished eating, the nurse who provided her with a fresh set of clothes walks over to her.

"Your friend has just gotten out of surgery. You are welcome to go see him."

The chestnut redhead says good bye to her boss before following the nurse upstairs and through the quiet halls to a room.

Outside the room, the nurse states, "Visiting hours were over three hours ago but we are making an acceptation. Go on ahead but try not to keep him from getting rest." From there, the woman walks away.

Opening the door quietly, Arisa walks in not sure if she should just turn around and come back later. Inside, there is little light but enough that it they will not bother the man.

On the hospital bed hooked to machines is none other than the man she considers to be a model. His hair is messy as his skin is pale. She spots gauze and bandage around his chest where he was shot.

Quietly as to not disturb the man who appears to be sleeping, she walks around the bed and sits in the chair that was placed next to the bed.

At the sound of someone walking, the blonde man slowly opens his eyes and turns his head toward the sound. He finds the woman who he ran into at the store.

She looks at him startled, afraid she might have woken him. "I'm sorry; I hope I did not wake you up."

The model man gives a weak smile, his entire body feeling like lead. "No, you're fine."

Relaxing, Arisa smiles, "That's good. How are you feeling?" She pauses then quickly states, "Don't answer that, it was a stupid question."

The blonde chuckles lightly, "Does it look like I'm alright?"

Smiling sheepishly, Arisa says, "That definitely was a stupid question; sorry. But what you did was very brave. Thank you. However, I am curious, why did you do it?"

The guy turns his head so he can stare at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he replies, "I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, maybe sting a little. I'm not exactly supposed to be human."

The woman eyes him wondering if maybe he hit his head when he fell from the shot or if he really is telling the truth. Not sure which it is, she asks, "What do you mean you're not supposed to be human? Are you saying you are an alien from outer space?"

Silence reins over them both causing Arisa to wonder if the guy accidentally fell asleep. Just as she decides she should leave, the blonde states, "I'm supposed to be a giant robot from another fragging planet."

Now really curious, she asks, "If you are supposed to be a giant robot from another planet, then why are you on Earth as a human?"

Growing annoyed, he states, "I don't know! I went through the ground bridge. Something must have happened because I woke up on this planet as a human!"

Knowing that letting him get angry would definitely would get her kicked out, Arisa decides to try and calm down, "You need to calm down unless you want the nurses to come in to poke and probe at you while they kick me out."

Turning his head, the blonde looks at the chestnut hair woman with his light honey eyes and asks, "Will they really do that?"

Grinning, the woman with slight color to her skin so she does not look so pale replies, "I know they will kick me out for making your blood pressure go up especially right after you just got out of surgery."

The blonde cracks a grin, "If that happens I would have no one to talk to!"

Shaking her head, Arisa can't help but smile too. "At least I got to see how you're doing." She pauses only to realize something, "I don't even know your name. I'm Arisa Grey."

He looks at her, "That's a weird designation. Mine is Sideswipe."

She eyes him weird, "And you say my name is weird. So I'm guessing you don't have a human name…That really means you are from space!"

Sideswipe gives her a cheeky grin the best he can in his state. "Yeah-" he yawns and closes his eyes.

Arisa stands, slipping her jacket on. "You are tired. I'll let you get some rest."

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone," begs the blonde who looks utterly afraid to be alone in a hospital.

"I have tomorrow off so I promise to come back then. And no one is going to hurt you. They locked the guy up that shot you so don't worry about him." On that note, she leaves the hospital making note of the room number and returns home.

**~Time Skip~**

After the woman had left, Sideswipe had nothing to do but sleep. It turned out that sleep was exactly what he needed. He slept into late morning.

Opening his eyes, a bright light basically blinds him. After quickly shutting them, he slowly opens them and adjusts to the light. Looking to his left, he finds the curtains on the windows open to let the sunlight in.

Everything about being human is so strange.

At the sound of the door opening, Sides turns his head slowly. The woman from last night, who now knows her name as Arisa, walks through the door with a basket in her arm.

Curious, he asks, "What is that?"

Grinning like a kid almost, Arisa proudly states, "It's a gift basket, well a get well gift basket. I thought you might like it."

She places it on the table that the nurses had his food on earlier. There are balloons attached to the basket. He sees small boxes and a fuzzy brown thing. Using his good arm, Sideswipe pulls the brown fuzzy object out of the basket by its arm to find out it is soft. "What is this?"

"It's a teddy bear. It was so cute; I thought you might like it. I could have got you the small one but that's more for kids and since you're not a kid, I got you the big one. They had an enormous one but I decided that was a no go."

He notes that she is talking faster than normal and excited. Ignoring her fast motor skills, the blonde smiles at the object labeled a teddy bear and sets it next to him before pulling a box out.

Arisa states, "Those are chocolate chip cookies. There's a box of chocolate covered raisins I thought you might like to try."

Sides reads the labels on the two small boxes to find Arisa was correct. He pulls out an envelope and finds a get well card. "Thanks."

Arisa grins and pulls out a folder from her brief case he didn't realize she had. "No problem. So I was talking to the nurse and they want me to fill out your paperwork. So I told them the story how you don't remember who you are and they handed me a wallet. Did you know you had a wallet?"

Digging into the brief case, the woman pulls out a red leather wallet. Standing up, she hands it to the blonde who looks through it. "Apparently the picture ID says your name is Simon Smith and that you're twenty-eight years old."

Sides sits there and stares at the picture of him. "That's not right. I'm from Cybertron not Earth nor am I a human."

Sitting in her chair again, the woman pulls out some paperwork. "Which leads me to this; they looked up your name and literally found no records or any trace that you ever existed. So basically your story about being an alien makes more sense to me." A pen and calculator pulled out sets the woman to start working.

"Huh, I wonder how that happened. So what am I supposed to do, stay here until I'm healed?"

Arisa types numbers into her calculator, "No. You'll probably stay here until tomorrow however someone will need to sign your release papers so you can leave the hospital."

The blonde looks at her with his eyes and grins, "Will you sign them?"

"Of course I am. After all, you don't have anywhere to go and no one else to do it, so of course I'm going to sign the release papers and let you stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom."

"So you're basically going to help me, sign these papers, and take me home with you?"

She looks up at the blonde, "When you put it that way, it sounds really weird especially when you throw in the fact that I don't know you."

He looks at her, the teddy bear still sitting next to him, and asks, "How do you know I'm not a murder who will kill you in your sleep?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Really? Would a murder stand up in a store and try to stop a shooter from hurting anyone? I trust you enough to know you will not kill me in my sleep so top worrying about it."

Sideswipe has no clue what is with this human femme but he likes her for the fact that she trusts him. Not a lot of people trust him or his brother for that fact. Maybe they can be friends or are they already friends?

**I am so sorry about not updating again. I have decided it will either be every week or every other week. If I do not update between those time lines, it's due to something that happened in life.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews and etc. I originally was going to make the man Sunstreaker but then someone said something that made me think which lead me to this and to ideas for another chapter. **

**Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

_**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

After a few days in the hospital, the blond man was finally released from the hospital with the assistance of his new friend, Arisa. The chestnut hair woman turned out to be very patient when it came to Sideswipe walking slowly. Apparently she has no big deal with that.

"Tell me you aren't making me walk all the way to your pad," complains the model like man.

It had been decided that Arisa would allow Sideswipe, aka Simon Smith, to stay in one of her two empty bedrooms. Someone has to make sure the man takes his medicine and goes to his doctor appointments… well and make sure he doesn't overdo it too.

Arisa rolls her eyes, "Your doctor would probably use me as a test subject if I even attempted to make you do such a thing. No, I am driving you to my apartment where we will take the elevator up to my floor. I usually take the stairs because its fun but I know better with you."

Exiting the building, the duo walks across the parking lot to a pale blue car that is a 2014 Jaguar. She uses a button to unlock the doors and opens hers before settling into the driver seat. Sideswipe opens his door and gets in.

Once both are buckled up, Arisa pulls out of the parking lot releasing a breath.

The blonde man notices the breath and asks, "Something wrong?"

"I hate hospitals. My father died in one when I was about five years old. My grandmother passed away last year from cancer in a hospital. Plus, I hate the way it smells in hospitals. I'm just glad to finally get away from there."

Sideswipe nods his head in agreement.

The ride through the busy streets is quiet. No one speaks mainly due to the fact that the blonde hair an in the passenger seat dozes off early on in the ride.

"Sideswipe!"

Sitting on the couch is the blonde man I took in. I watch as he slouches on the gray couch trying to hide. Does he really think I 'm stupid? I can see him right there and no it is not an illusion. Slowly walking around the couch barefoot, I look at him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh hey Arisa! What's up?"

Seriously; is he seriously trying to play the innocent victim? Oh he should know better than that by now. I mean it's been two weeks now and he's recovering great. Heck, I bought him a phone so while I'm at work, I can check up on him.

"Sideswipe, why did you eat the last salad? You know I eat them for lunch when I'm at work."

He rubs the best of his head. "I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat."

That's his excuse? Seriously? "You know what; starve the rest of the day! I'm going to head to work. Then when dinner time rolls around my boss and I are going to eat out while you sit here with nothing to eat. I was going to bring you dinner."

From there I walk towards the dining room round table. Sitting on the glass top table is my jacket and brief case. Slipping into my black three inch dress heels, I put my coat on and tie the belt. As I grab my brief case of paperwork I work on at night, Sideswipe gets off the couch. He walks slowly towards me with a pout.

"Come on Arisa, you can't let me starve. Please? I promise not to eat the last salad again."

Sighing, I stagger toward the door and pick my purse up, "Fine. Chinese?"

The model like man grins, eyes twinkling. "You're the best! Thanks Arisa!"

Rolling my eyes, I give him a smile before leaving. I mean honestly, who can resist the puppy dog eyes. He was making puppy dog eyes right? I would assume so since he was begging and he only gives me that look with his eyes when he begs.

Morning flies by as if it was made of wind. Lunch comes and goes as well as the afternoon. The clothing store closed a good many hours before but still having one woman working; Arisa.

Here boss left earlier leaving the store to Arisa. Angelica promised her accountant that she will meet her and Simon at their apartment for dinner thus leaving her Chinese order behind.

It was Friday thus why Chinese dinner was in order. A tradition that started with Angelica and Arisa was they would either go out to eat or bring food to one of their apartments every Friday night. Now it includes Simon with the two women.

Arisa finishes her work and orders the Chinese to be delivered to her apartment. It would be easier for her to do it that way having left money out when she visited at lunch time mainly to bring Simon a sub to eat. He wasn't kidding when there was nothing else to eat but a salad.

Now as a gentle mist begins to fall from the dark sky, the red head woman bundles up and leaves the shop with her work for the night. It was late and not many are out as the rain begins to pick up leaving Arisa to walk home being very cautious. Days like this the woman wishes she drove to work instead of walking but if she hurries, she should be fine; right?

A light fog rises from the ground making the conditions even worse or worse for Arisa's nerves. She walks even faster past dark alleys that appear like darker than normal if that is possible.

While passing a very ominous looking alley, a figure clad in black pops out of the alley. Without notice, the man covers the woman's mouth with one hand and drags her into the alley with the other. No one was around causing Arisa to panic and begin kicking the man dragging her into danger. Her mind is swirling with all the possibilities of what can happen leading her to decide that getting away as soon as possible is what she needs to do. Was this man going to rape her? Was he going to kidnap her from the city then rape her or drug her? Was she going to die? Was she going to be beaten to death?

Kicking and biting does not affect the man. Once a way from the street, he slams the woman against a brick building behind a dumpster so no one can see them; not that they could with this weather. His hand is on her throat squeezing hard enough to cause the tan woman in front of him to have trouble breathing.

"Where is he!?" demands the man in black attire.

Still panicking, Arisa kicks the man where the sun doesn't shine. The man losses his grip on Arisa enough for her to get lose. She goes to run, head throbbing when she twists her ankle from wearing heeled dress shoes. The man comes up behind her and drags her back covering her mouth again.

Arisa soon finds herself back against the wall with the same hand around her throat. She can barely breathe but that does not matter to the man. The only difference this time was how close the man was to her and how he was preventing her from really moving around.

Clearly angry, the man asks, well demands again, "Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"I don't know your brother-"

He squeezes harder causing the female to gasp and wiggle trying to get away so she can breathe normally.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you talking to him on the phone this afternoon! Where is my bother Sideswipe!?"

Realization hits Arisa hard. She had heard from Sideswipe how brutal his twin Sunstreaker can be but never did she imagine she would experience it firsthand. On the other hand, she found Sideswipe's brother but with her current position, it was not time to rejoice.

"Where is he!"

He squeezes harder around her neck causing her to barely say, "Sunstreaker."

At the sound of his name, Sunstreaker drops the woman leaving her gasping for air as he takes a few steps away from her.

"How the frag do you know my name!"

Rubbing her neck carefully, Arisa looks at him with her emerald eyes with a faint smile, "Because Sideswipe told me stories about you. I never thought we would meet like this."

The man stands there shocked while the woman coughs a bit and finishes catching her breath. He cannot believe that his brother told this woman stories about them. Sideswipe must really trust this woman if he told her about him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for Sideswipe until you said his name. He's staying at my apartment because he got himself shot. So I took him in because he had nowhere to go."

"I don't believe a word you say. I want to see him right now."

Sighing, the woman slowly stands hissing when standing on her twisted ankle. Kicking her shoes off, she slowly begins walking, heels in one hand. "Then let's catch a cab. I refuse to walk in this condition no thanks to you."

Sunstreaker follows Arisa out of the alley with no indication of helping her. He watches as she walks to the edge of the sidewalk and wave. Soon a yellow taxi pulls up. She opens the back door, "Let's go."

With both in the vehicle, the taxi takes off. What would have been a good ten minute walk turned out to be a fifteen minute ride due to heavy traffic at rush hour. Finally at the apartments, Arisa pays before walking toward the front door.

Inside, Sunstreaker follows the female wondering what state his brother really is in. Was he safe? Was he sick? Was he really injured, shot like this woman said he was? Or was this woman lying?

After reaching the tenth floor of the apartment building, Arisa limbs toward the door that has the numbers 497. Taking a key out, she unlocks the door.

Two people jump off the couch and race over to the door. Angelica looks at the state of her employee, "What the hell happened to you? Who did this?"

Dropping her items in a pile on the floor, the green eye female jabs a thumb to the man behind her. "That would be him. Sides, meet your brother. Sunstreaker, here's your brother."

Sideswipe looks at the man dressed in faded blue jeans with a black hoodie on drenched in rain. "Sunny!" Closing the gap, Sides hugs his twin. Happiness fills his heart while a weight is lifted from his shoulders. He feels his twin wrap his arms around him in the same embrace.

Angelica looks at the two brothers hugging with a smile. "At least you found him." Turning to her friend's daughter, she frowns. "Did he seriously do this to you?"

Arisa nods her head, "He dragged me in an alley and basically squeezed my throat. I tried to get away but twisted my ankle. Then he demanded again where his brother Sideswipe was. When he said that, I automatically knew who he was. And the rest is history."

"Well it doesn't look like it's just your ankle. You have bruises forming around your neck already. Sit down, I'll get some ice."

Arisa limbs toward the couch where she props her right ankle on a pillow. Looking at the two still standing in the hallway, Arisa hollers at them, "Sides! Get your brother in here!"

The twins enter the apartment. Sides loans his brother some clothes before sending him off to shower. They spend the evening eating Chinese and talking. Angelica leaves two hours later. By midnight, Arisa is dead exhausted and hurting.

"I'm not sure about you two, but I am heading to bed. Sides, show your brother to the other room. He can use that."

From there, the red head woman carefully walks down the hall leaving the two men. She stops half way and states, "By the way, it was nice meeting you Sunny!" Entering her bedroom, the woman smiles when she hears the other twin yelling about how she shouldn't call him that. She collapses in bed exhausted from the day's work and excitement.

* * *

**Well that is a wrap! It's not much. I'm sorry about not having this up but I was packing and moving. Then I had so many other things to do once I moved like switching car insurance and getting my license switch. Then I attended a few parties with a few friends I met down here a few years ago. So again, I apologize for not getting this up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**Thank you all for reading. What's your favorite kind of chocolate or candy? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Recovering from a twisted ankle was quick; it was the bruises that took a while. Of course I held a grudge against Sideswipe's brother because it was totally unnecessary for him to treat me like that. Heck, I dragged both men to work with me because I did not trust Sunstreaker. I enjoy calling him Sunny from time to time but that's only because his name is a mouthful. Turns out Angelica needed help at the shop. Now the two men have a job.

"Samuel!" calls out the store's owner.

The blonde man with short blonde hair stops putting clothes on the shelves to turn around. He finds his boss walking over with boxes on a trolley.

"New shipment has arrived. Put them on the empty shelves you cleared out earlier." With that, Angelica drops the boxes and moves toward the back of the store.

Sighing, the man known as Samuel Smith, aka Sunstreaker, turns to finish his job before attempting another. Angelica had found out about his perfectionists and assigned him to putting clothing on shelves and hangers since he would do it perfectly. Simon, aka Sideswipe, is assigned as a door greeter since he is so happy and friendly appearing with that dashing smile of his.

Peeking out from the back, a certain red head female begins making her way silently to the front of the store.

"Arisa! You're alive!" exclaims Simon who gives her a hug.

Wiggling out of Simon's arms, Arisa scolds him, "Simon! I'm trying to sneak out for lunch-"

A voice behind her asks, "Didn't Angelica make it a rule that you can't leave without someone after what happened?"

Of course Samuel is referring to what he did to her. Ever since then, Angelica became extremely worried about Arisa and refuses to send her out into the streets without at least one other person just because of how useless she was in that last attack.

"Samuel, I'm just going down the street to Subway. I will be fine plus that was your fault. You could have just confronted me and kindly asked if I knew Simon or not without being violent."

Simon looks at his brother then the red head. Behind the trio a voice states, "I think you three need to get out of the store and take the afternoon off."

They turn and look at the blonde woman who has her arms crossed over her chest. She looks very imitating with her long hair in a high pony tail with black pants and white dress blouse tucked in. To make it worse, she is wearing three inch high heels giving her more height.

Arisa protests at the same time as Samuel.

"I still have paperwork to do!"

"The boxes need to be unpacked!"

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow at the two, "Arisa, I know you can do the paperwork you have at home but you are so far ahead that I want you to take a break. You do way too much for your job. I'm giving you the rest of today off and the next week."

Turning to Simon, she states, "And you've done enough too. It's only been a few weeks since you started working here, but you have done more than I could. The place is perfectly organized and clean. It's not going to hurt you to take a week off. As for your brother, he looks like he could use a break from being a door greeter."

Arisa stares at her boss in disbelief. Did she really just been given a week off due to being a workaholic. "Well shoot me down; I literally just got kicked from doing work. I never get kicked out from working."

Grabbing their items, the trio takes off from the store. Arisa takes the lead walking down the street a good four blocks before realizing something. The twins stop behind her, overshadowing her by a good foot. She is only five foot one inch but the twins are at least six foot one inch.

Grumbling, Sunny questions the female rudely, "Why have we stopped?"

"The subway was two blocks away from the store not four..." Spinning on the heels of her flats, Arisa begins walking toward the store. After two blocks, she stops in front of a shop that would have been subway. "It was here."

The trio reads the sign: _Candy Land_

Sideswipe asks, "What's Candy Land?"

"It's originally a child's game but by the looks of it, it's a candy shop…I wonder what kind of chocolate they have."

Ignoring her two housemates, she opens the door. A blast of cool air mixed with sweet scents welcomes the three. All around, mountains of candy of all sorts sit. There are giant jawbreakers, enormous gummy bears in all sorts of colors and flavors. There are Lego shape candies and every flavor of skittles. Then there are-

"Chocolate!" Arisa makes a beeline for the chocolate section leaving the two men behind to stare at her bewilder.

Arisa examines the many flavors of chocolate and is very happy when she finds different flavors of dark chocolate.

Sunstreaker comes up behind and studies the chocolate sculpture of a tree with interest. "This is art?"

Arisa shrugs, "It is a type of art, sculpting that is. So I guess sculpting chocolate is. But I think another type of art is the many delicious flavors of chocolate. If you guys want anything, go ahead and get it."

The twins wander around the store for a good hour. By the time they meet up with Arisa, they have bags of gummy bears, skittles, caramels, M&amp;Ms, and other candies. Arisa stares at the bags, "Are you sure you guys can eat all of that?"

She places her few chocolates on the counter with a few truffles and chocolate filled with cream. The twins put their bags on the counter with hers, Sideswipe having three times as many bags compared to his brother who has one. Arisa begins to wonder if entering this shop or saying get whatever they want will come back to bite her.

* * *

Lying on the gray couch is none other than one of the blonde model like twins. He is sound asleep on a red pillow. The apartment wall with the television on it was painted red while the other walls were a soft pale gray when Arisa leased it. She decided to make red the accent color in the room even though she kind of hates red.

In the kitchen, the Arisa is preparing to make supper while the other twin is out on the small balcony they have.

Placing the homemade pizza in the oven, the female walks out into the living room. Taking the soft red fuzzy throw blanket off the back of the couch, she covers Sideswipe up with it. She knows it's him because he tends to take a nap around dinner time if not right before dinner every day. The reason is due to the fact he is recovering still. After all, getting shot takes a lot out of a person.

Opening the screen door, the green eyed woman steps out onto the balcony where she is greeted with the heat of San Francisco. Sitting in a chair hunched over a sketch book with pencils is Sunstreaker.

About a week ago, he found her just sketching randomly in the sketch book and asked for one. Arisa gladly handed her sketch book over with the many blank pages. Why waste money when there are so many blank pages as it is.

Looking up, Sunstreaker sees who it is before returning to his drawing. Deciding not to disturb him, Arisa takes a seat in the other black chair with green cushions. She always loved black and green, something about those colors going well together.

The silence lasts for a few minutes before the one twin speaks.

"How did it happen? How did Sideswipe get shot? And how did you two meet? None of it adds up. All he said was he got shot and you took him in."

Looking at the city from this height, one can see a lot of buildings and parks. In the distance is the ocean which makes it all the better.

"I was shopping for food at a store having gotten off work late. I bumped into him there. Just as I paid for my groceries, this idiot came in and started shooting at the ceiling. I called for help since he couldn't see me. Sideswipe decided to play the hero and tried to make the guy put the gun down. The guy was nervous, easy to tell by how he was shaking while holding the gun. He pulled the trigger by accident I believe. It shot Sideswipe in the side. I knew some basic field work so I rushed over to him and used a scarf trying to slow the bleeding down so he didn't bleed to death before help came. An ambulance was called and he wanted me to come with so I did. Basically after that, I visited him every day he was in the hospital. From there, he needed someone to stay with while recovering so I offered up my place, well more like told him he's staying with me with no room to argue."

Sunstreaker stares at the woman in disbelief. His brother doesn't just trust anyone; it takes a long time for either of them to trust someone. He wonders if it had to do with the fact that the woman sitting in front of him helped save his life and offered him a place to call home while recovering.

Arisa looks at the other twin wondering what is going through his head. Smiling, she tells him, "There's a reason why I let him stay here you know."

This catches his attention.

"While he was in the hospital, your brother introduced himself as Sideswipe not Simon Smith and he was from another planet. The nurses found a wallet on Sides with a driver's license calling him Simon Smith. They couldn't find any record of him thus giving more proof to him being from a different universe or planet. Someone had to help keep his secret so I took on the responsibility. I saved his life yes, but helping someone with a secret like this is even more important."

Sunstreaker stares at the woman in shock. His brother told her that they're from a different planet. Well shoot that proves that Sideswipe must really trust him. But does that mean he should trust her as well? If she knew, why didn't she say something earlier? Maybe she was afraid he would hurt her again.

Arisa stands and wipes dust particles off her brown dress. "The point is I really don't expect you to or your brother to feel like you owe me something. I do things because I want to not because I want someone to owe me. Well, I'm going to head in and finish up supper."

Sunstreaker watches the slightly tan woman walk back inside. She saved his brother's life. She took Sides in. She took both of them in especially after what he did to her. Not just that, but she helped them get a job and adapt to this planet. And she does not want anything in return?

How can someone be so kind to do all of these things and not want something in return? Is it even possible for someone to be that kind and not want anything in return? It seems so hard to believe considering the twins have been in a war where no one helps them without wanting something in return.

Maybe there is a reason why Sides trusts this woman; maybe that reason is due to her act of kindness that flows off of her.

* * *

**Well here's to another chapter done! Cheers! **

**Thank you everyone for you reviews and for reading this story. If you answered chapter three's question, thank you! I kind of used your answers in the story. :)**

**Again, thank you for reading and reviewing etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now for this chapter's question: What do you like to do at the beach?**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

_**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Part 1**

"Arisa! I'm bored!"

At the dining room table, the woman sitting there working on her laptop looks up. She finds one of the twins who she knows is Sideswipe hanging over the edge of the couch's arm. He looks at her with his blue eyes through a mess of blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Sides, but I really don't know what to do to help with your boredom. I'm currently reviewing some work I have yet to turn in-"

A cold voice states from the other end of the couch, "You're not supposed to be working."

She sighs, "I'm sorry but I'm a workaholic. If I don't have anything else to do then I will work from home too."

Both twins look at her with the same thought going through their mind: Arisa really needs a new hobby.

Sideswipe, draped over the couch's arm sighs loudly, "It's so boring here! Can we go somewhere please?! I want to go anywhere rather than stay inside!"

"For once, I agree with stupid over here-"

"HEY!"

"We need to get out of this apartment. It's been two days and we haven't done anything."

Arisa clicks on her laptop before closing it. Leaning back in her chair, she looks at the two men sitting on the couch even though it's the back of the couch.

"Well we could go shopping or go for a drive. There are the many parks around here and cafes. We could also go to the beach or walk along the shore line."

Sideswipe lifts his head up, "What's the beach?"

Grinning, the woman looks at the cheerful twin with a smile, "It's basically a strip of sand along the ocean, water. It's pretty fun. People wear swimsuits or swim trunks and head down there. There's a lot one can do. One can build castles out of sand or go swimming in the water. There's also playing sports or looking for sea shells."

The brothers look at each other; one with a goofy smile on his face while the other nods his head. Sides sits up straight, his wound healing pretty quickly which is odd since it should take a bit longer. "The beach!"

The woman stands up out of her and stretches, arms together above her head. "That's fine. For now, let's go shopping for any and all beach items we need. You two need swim trunks and I need a new swimsuit. We can go tomorrow so we have the entire day."

* * *

The two hour drive consisting of 112 miles is dreadfully boring. They are headed to a beach in Monterey. Every summer, Arisa visits the beach with her boss and with her mother when she comes to visit. It's one of her favorite beaches.

The twins are constantly bored while Arisa drives. She eventually turned the radio on and stopped half way through the drive to let the boys, well men, out to walk around and stretch.

She ended up stopping in a rest area. The twins began walking around until Arisa pulled out a Frisbee that she brought with them. For a while, the three play in the grass with the Frisbee. Maybe tiring them out just a little will help. After all, they did go shopping late the night before.

After the stop, the trio piled back in the vehicle. The last half of the trip, Sideswipe ended up falling asleep against the window while looking out it. His twin does not fall asleep rather he sits quietly in the passenger seat watching everything fly by.

Around noon, the pale blue 2014 Jaguar car pulls up into a parking space. In front of them is a vast pool of water known as the ocean. Many people are already there, but it does not faze Arisa.

Unbuckling, the red head turns around to look in the back seat. Sideswipe is sitting behind the passenger seat sound asleep. She shakes his knee gently, "Wake up Sides!"

After a few tries, she finally gets through to him. The blonde slowly comes to a bit disoriented. After remembering where he was and understanding why they were stopped, he climbs out of the vehicle slowly.

Together, the twins help Arisa carry their bags and coolers down the many steps to the beach. There, warm sand greets them with the gentle sound of waves crashing. A slight cool breeze from the ocean rustles their clothes.

They find a nice spot not too far from the ocean but far away enough from it that they won't get hit by high tide. Arisa begins unpacking their goodies first starting with their beach mats and towels. She bought bamboo mats thinking it would be better than bringing a load of beach towels with them. And she was correct. Two bamboo mats is more than enough space for the three of them to sit or lie on.

The serious twin helps out by placing the huge umbrella in the ground so they have so shelter from the blazing sun whose goal is to burn everyone.

Standing at the edge of the coolers, Arisa looks at the ocean and takes in the salty scent it gives off as well as allows the soft waves calm her.

Turning around, she finds the twins both eating a sandwich and drinking a pop. But what she found a bit strange was the fact that they were watching her. Maybe they were watching her because they never seen this side of her or because they never seen this femme truly admire something or even be this relaxed. Maybe it's something else?

Shrugging off the feeling from being watched, Arisa joins the two by sitting in between them and grabbing herself something to eat. Turkey and ham lunch meat on wheat bread with American cheese sure tasted good. Add some lettuce and tomatoes with cucumbers, and it's a feast. And that's exactly what her sandwich was. It always makes her feel better when she eats a healthy sandwich.

Sides looks at her weird having just a plain turkey sandwich on wheat bread. He tried to get her to buy white bread but to no avail, he is stuck with wheat bread. At first he didn't like the taste of wheat bread, but now, it's beginning to grow on him. Hey, Arisa said it was healthier and better for him than white bread so he dropped the issue.

"What now?" asks the blonde with long hair.

His counterpart looks at the woman too but not with a cheerful smile like his twin.

The green eyed woman grins, "Well there are a lot of things we can do. There's building a sand castle or playing in the waves or even playing with the Frisbee again or a beach ball. Take your pick?"

Sides says, "Beach ball."

His twin looks at his brother and rolls his eyes. "What are sand castles?"

"It's basically a castle, like the ones I showed you in the photos I took when I visited Germany. The only difference is you use damp sand to make them and it's only the outside we are making so no rooms since that would be hard."

Getting up, she pulls out some buckets and shovels. "We use these to make the sand castle."

After applying some sun block so they don't burn, well so Arisa doesn't burn since she's the red head, they head off to an empty spot to play in the sand.

* * *

**Well that was a bit short but fear not, there's more to the beach part! Yes, that's right, there's another part! I didn't want to write this huge long chapter because those usually burn me out then I can't write and I love writing this story so I'm breaking it into parts. :)**

**Well now I need to give credit where it belongs and say a few things.**

**NineTails: Thank you for your review. I am really glad you are enjoying this story so far. I must say, you have won the longest review reward even though there isn't one. Credit goes to you for mentioning the beach in Monterey. The description of what you do at the beach there sounded perfect that I had to use it. Thank you. :-)**

**Rurikuro: First off, that's bit of a tongue twister name but a cool one too. Thank you for your review. Credit goes to you even though I only mentioned the beach ball. Fear not, it shall be used in the next chapter! Thank you!**

**DarkshadowXsunny-side: Thank you for your review. And great job noticing how I use the answers. Brownie points! Credit goes to you for the sand castle idea! Thank you for the review! :D**

**Leonixon: Thank you for you review and support throughout this entire story! You're awesome!**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: I haven't forgot about you or the ideas you sent me. They will come up much later. But on another note, thank you for the review and supporting me. :)**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: Thank you for you review and support too. :D**

**Bluefeather4299: Thank you for your review! I love your questions! Thank you for them and now you shall get your answer! The reason why I made Sunny brutal, the way he is, is due to the fact that he is worried about his brother. Having been raised in Kaon and part a former gladiator (if I got this information, someone please correct me!), one would think that he has a hard time trusting anyone because of the way they treat his brother and him or the way they refuse to trust them. He's unsure whether or not to trust Arisa. He will become less brutal in the story. But thank you for the review and questions!**

**On that note, thank you everyone who has ever read, or clicked to follow or favorite this story or me!**

**Also, I love getting reviews and hearing what you all have to say! If you have questions, ask away!**

**As for my new question per chapter, I'm sad to say, I will not have one this chapter. Since it is a two maybe three part chapter, there will not be one, but I would love to hear about your beach experiences or things you like to do at the beach! For example: I love listening to the sound of the waves and playing in the waves; it's so calming and relaxing.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! Until next time!**

**~Kit~**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

**Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I have recently started my summer job and have been running around like a chicken with it's head in a bucket with all this paperwork the university I transferred to needs. It's chaos I declare!**

**On another note, I really think I need someone to proof read my chapters before posting. I was just reading over them and wondering what the heck I wrote because my copy said chapter four part 1 when that's supposed to be chapter five. So if there are any volunteers, please message me. I just need someone to look over it for small mistakes like that as well as grammar and spelling. Nothing major.**

**From here, I declare the next part! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Part 2**

For the past hour, the blonde twin and the red head woman have sat under their umbrella watching the other blonde twin. Apparently he has a keen eye for art. He kicked them away from the pile of sand an hour ago because they kept messing everything up. So to entertain themselves, they decided to doodle in the sand.

Now an hour of nonstop work with no one messing it up, the blonde man has about finished his small master piece. It was plain and not a lot of detail but he can finish that part later. For the most part, it has the outline of a simple castle with four corner towers and one in the middle on the square pile of sand. Sunstreaker had shaped it so it was delicate looking and gorgeous not just a plain simple castle.

Satisfied with his work so far, he takes a short break sitting back to admire the work so far. On that note, the red head female stands up with her phone.

"Sunny! Smile!"

Sunstreaker looks at the woman confused.

"Why?"

Pouting, Arisa holds her phone up like it was to be worshipped. "We're on vacation and I want to take pictures using my phone! Smile!"

Deciding to keep his usual straight serious face, he lets the redhead take a picture. Right after she takes the picture, he is tackled by his brother out of know where.

"Get off Sides!"

"But Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

To annoy his brother, Sideswipe chants his brother's nick name, "Sunny! Sunny! SUNNY!"

Arisa smiles, watching the two brothers wrestle around in the sand after having taken a few photos of them. It was nice to see them rough housing outside her apartment. Now that she thinks of it, the apartment seems crowded with three people now, especially when the twins decide to rough house. Of course Sunny is easy on Sides since he is still healing, quicker than a normal person would but still healing.

"Alright, break it up you two!"

The twins' freeze where they are, Sideswipe sitting on top of his brother's back who is having trouble getting free. Again, he doesn't want to hurt his brother.

Hands resting on her hips, she looks at the two and shakes her head with a grin. Hey, who was she not to smile at how adorable they look. Before anyone can say anything, she snaps another photo of them with a grin.

"Dust the sand off and let's play with the beach ball."

Sideswipe lets his brother up while the redhead heads toward their things to get the beach ball. He stops dusting the sand off of him realizing something.

"Hey Sunny?"

The other blonde growls, "What?"

"I just realized she stood there with her phone. Her phone that she takes photos with."

Both twins look at each other before taking off after her. She looks at the two, the beach ball in her hands.

"Is there a reason you two are staring at me like that? It's making me uncomfortable."

Sideswipe frowns, "We want the pictures you took. There is no way we are letting you use that as blackmail against us."

Arisa stares at the two of them weird, more like disbelief. Did they really believe she was taking pictures to blackmail them? Why would she do that?

"No. And I'm not going to use them as blackmail. I'm going to start a scrapbook using those pictures. Plus, I would never use the pictures to blackmail you two, it's not me."

Sunstreaker looks at the woman before nodding his head. It's true, she's not the type to randomly take pictures for blackmailing. He remembers coming across a few scrapbooks Arisa made a while ago. Apparently, from what he can tell, she likes to put vacations in scrapbooks. It's a good way to remember everything.

Deciding she is not going to use the photo's to blackmail them; the twins pull the woman with them to a more open space and begin playing with the beach ball. They end up hitting the ball to each other laughing at each other's misses or goofy postures when hitting the ball.

Hours go by consisting of playing ball, decorating the sand castle, picking shells up, or even playing in the water. Arisa took a lot of pictures of them and had a few people take group pictures of the three for them.

By time they all left, the trio were tired out. Sideswipe was asleep in the backseat as soon as he was in. He had sprawled out and fell asleep. Sunstreaker nodded off with his head against the window in the passenger seat. Arisa? Well she's driving home with a nice cup of hot coffee even though she is tired. Someone has to drive them home.

Overall, the three of them had a great day.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. I was going to do more but then I started unpacking more and lost my notes again. This is twice now! I was going to add all this other stuff but I forgot! Then I forgot about this story because I was running around trying to get all this paperwork turned in to my college. Well I only have one thing left for my college and I'm good to go.**

**If I used any of your ideas, credit goes to you. I forgot whose ideas I was going to use, but if you see it in the story, congrats! Credit goes to you!**

**Moving on, I have come to the fork in the road finally with where this will lead. You have two options to choose from and I will see which I like best. Each will lead to my plot, but it's the stuff in between that leads to it and can make a difference in the story.**

**Here are your options:**

**1…. A few weeks to months can pass by as the twins have become accustom to living as humans. Something along the lines of other Autobots showing up as humans begins to pop up as well as decepticons. (Well that's the gist of this idea).**

**2…. The brunette ex-friend of Arisa's from the first chapter can come back. Perhaps there is some drama and action there. Maybe the two make up and become friends again. Maybe there is a plot twist. (And that's that idea).**

**So vote and let me know which idea you like. I can't give away too much, but I have some pretty good ideas for this story no matter which road is chosen. If you have any ideas yourself that you would like to share, leave a review or a message. **

**Now the question of the day you all have been waiting for is:**

**If you could be a transformer, what kind would you be? **

**Buh-bye! Thank you again for reading and have a nice day!**

**~Kit**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa and Angelica.**

**Thank you for your reviews! As for what kind of transformer I would be, I would be a beautiful white seeker with red accents and have a jet form, the fastest there is. There's something about flying that intrigues me.**

**CHALLENGE: Can I get thirty five reviews please? But there's a twist! The 35****th**** reviewer gets to decide who comes in whether it be a decepticon or autobot. But again, I love reviews! I'll let you know who the 35****th**** reviewer is when it happens!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A quiet afternoon at work slowly goes by, every second ticking by as if to annoy everyone. It had been a boring day with slow business. Usually there was a lot more business, but lately there hasn't been. Some of it might have to do with the new online site that Angelina came up with while her main three co-workers were on vacation.

The site has been a hit all over the country as well as other countries. Angelina has had a hectic time trying to get the orders sent. Arisa on the other hand is having a blast with all the work but she is beginning to feel like she's falling behind.

Let's rephrase this entire thing. It has been a very slow day for the twins. Arisa and Angelina have been kept very busy.

"At this rate, I'm going have to buy a warehouse to do this work and hire another accountant. No offense Arisa, but that is more work than even you can handle."

The red head looks up with a smile, "It's understandable. I think also investing in another location would be good too. It would be interesting to see how business would work in a different city. You could hire someone to run it with a manager and employees."

The blonde woman looks at the younger one with a grin, "That sounds like a great idea but for now, let's stick with the idea of extra help around here and maybe a warehouse to do all the packing. Or maybe I should just expand the store or move to a bigger lot."

"I like the bigger lot idea. There's no room to expand here but with a bigger lot, you can expand. There could be the store space as well as a mini warehouse space for all those orders online."

"Did I ever mention how grateful I am to have you here?"

Arisa cracks a grin, "Every day."

In the front of the store, the door opens with a ding from the bell. A woman with brown hair past her shoulders walks in wearing a pair of white shorts with a dark blue t-shirt. She sees two men, identical twins, working. One is at the front desk behind the cashier with a cocky grin on his face. The other is unpacking items onto the shelf.

She walks toward the women's section and begins looking at the clothes. She finds a few she likes but frowns at the price. To her, the price is outrageous even though she would pay for something very similar to this at the same price from Aeropostale.

The more serious man that has been unpacking watches her closely. She looks familiar, like he's seen her in a picture or something but he can't figure it out.

The woman walks up to the front desk with nothing in her hands.

"I'm looking for Arisa Grey. I heard she works here."

The blonde man looks up at her and asks, "Are you a friend of hers?"

"An old one; we lost touch."

"Hold on. Let me see if she's busy."

* * *

"Simon, stop dragging me!"

The blonde grins, "But she said you two were old friends who lost touch with each other! Come on!"

Arisa enters the front of the store and freezes in her tracks when she spots who is waiting for her. Simon notices all the color gone from her face making her look sickly pale.

Turning around, the brunette finds her old red head friend standing in front of a door that leads to the offices and storage. She looks pretty good, healthy if she must say. Her hair is natural blonde on the top and ginger underneath from the sun. She doesn't look anorexic skinny anymore, but still skinny, just not the dangerous type.

"Arisa."

"What are you doing here Kaitlyn?"

The brunette called Kaitlyn scuffs, "I'm here to see you, and why else would I take a plane thousands of miles to visit this store."

Arisa's body begins to tremble. All she wanted was to get away from this woman, an old friend. She just wanted away from her and never see her again. And now, all that hard work is gone. She's standing in front of her and Arisa feels like hitting a brick wall out of frustration.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

Arisa looks at her, "I'm working right now and I don't get off for another hour to two hours depending on whether I do overtime or not."

Just then, Angelica comes walking in wearing black dress pants with a loose white blouse and black tooth pick heels. "Arisa, who's this?"

"Kaitlyn Sinclair. An old friend if I must say."

Angelica looks at the brunette woman knowing exactly who she is. After all, she is the reason why Arisa moved out here. Not sure what is going on, she smiles, "It's nice to meet you Kaitlyn. I'm Angelica, owner of this store."

"It's nice to meet you too."

The red head states, "I'm going back to work." She turns and walks away.

Both men and women watch the other woman basically stomp away fuming and still pale.

Angelica sighs, "She's upset that you just suddenly popped into her life without warning so don't take it personally. Why don't we go have coffee and talk?"

She looks at the younger woman. "I don't drink coffee."

"Then I'll buy you whatever you want to drink and a snack if you want."

Deciding this woman known as Angelica and presuming is Arisa's boss, Kaitlyn decides to go with her. Angelica might be able to fill her in on a bit when it comes to Arisa. She really doesn't understand everything when it comes to the redhead and why she left. Kaitlyn understand that she may have been a bit bossy and controlling but she thinks there's more to it.

* * *

**Well that's that! I have finally re-introduced a character from the first chapter. Kaitlyn is a character from other stories I have on my computer.**

**I must say, Sideswipe is quite excited to meet one of Arisa's friends. Kind of sad how I made it happen with those two not being on good terms.**

**Thank you for reading. I now give you the daily chapter question:**

**Would you prefer coffee? Tea? Juice? Water? Latte? Or other? And why?**

**Again, I'll give you my answer at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Toodles!**

**~Kit**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble!**

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa, Angelica, and Kaitlyn.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. **

**My answer to the daily chapter question is: I prefer Chai Tea Latte with honey. It is warm, milky, a bit spice tasting. The warm feeling has to come from the milk and honey. The spice just adds a punch of flavor. It is the best thing I've ever had!**

CHALLENGE**: DING! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Congratulations **_AspenDragonLord_**! You are the 35****th**** reviewer! What does this mean? This means you will get to choose which decepticon or autobot you wish to enter next. Look out for a pm! If you missed the 35****th**** review challenge, fret not, there will be other challenges!**

**Again, I love reviews so thank you. **

**Onward we go!**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!? WHY?!"

The high pitch voice can be heard all the way at the front of the store. Never have I thought Arisa could yell and at such a volume. I know she raises her voice just enough to get Sides to stop doing what she hates such as leaving a mess around the apartment, but this is outrageous. And her voice is just filled with anger.

I guess we all learn something new about each other when we thought we knew them. Arisa just happens to be an example. She is a very caring and kind person who only raises her voice when she wants to. That woman loves to preserve memories through scrapbooks, help others such as my brother and I, and she enjoys having fun once in a while.

The surprise here is how she can yell. I never heard or imagine she could yell. At first it made me jump thinking someone was attacking her. But in the end, I guess she has a side to her no one thought was imaginable. But then again, it all started when Kaitlyn showed up at the store asking for her.

Kaitlyn, the mysterious woman from Arisa's past. When Arisa first saw her, I was afraid she was going to pass out or be sick. She turned such a pale color it began to worry me. But Kaitlyn never raised her voice or anything. The brunette appeared confused as to why Arisa was acting that way. Something must have happened in the past to have caused this.

"Arisa Grey, you will not raise your voice at me! I hired her because we needed more help! You can't keep up with all this paperwork now that the business is booming."

Angelica must have talked to Kaitlyn about an opening position as a second account that she hasn't advertised yet. That must have been why it took her so long to return to the store past closing time.

"Why? You know I can't stand to be around her and she-"

"Arisa, enough! You will have to learn to get over it and move on. You did so well now you need to move on! She doesn't even understand why-"

"I don't care!"

The yelling at each other continues. It kind of sounds like a mother lecturing her child; it could be considered that since Arisa is young enough to be Angelica's daughter.

"Look Arisa, she's going to work here whether you like it or not. Apparently she's being harassed by her boss at her other job to the point where she doesn't even want to go to work there anymore. I'm not asking you to share the same office as you, I'm asking you to just give her a chance, maybe talk when you're ready to, and solve things between you two."

There is a long silence. It makes me wonder what really is going on with Kaitlyn and what is going on with Arisa. It worries me; not just for Arisa, but for Kaitlyn. I wonder what will happen between the two femmes.

Arisa finally speaks up, her voice calm and a bit hoarse sounding from yelling. "I understand. As long as I don't have to share my office with her, I think I can tolerate her until I'm ready to speak. Just don't ask me to tell the boys they will have to share a room so Kaitlyn can borrow a room from me. That's considered rude in my book and it's crowded it enough when there's three of us, then four when you come visit."

Angelica chuckles, "Deal. Think you can help her find an apartment though? Also, she can use my office since I'm barely in there due to taking my work with me."

Something about Arisa's tone is filled with a bit of happiness, as if she loves helping others. Maybe that's the reason.

"There are a few openings at my apartment complex right now. Some have been opened for a while but there are also a few more opening in the next few weeks too."

"Good, I'll take her over there tomorrow to look at a few apartments."

Maybe I don't need to worry about Kaitlyn and Arisa going at each other. Maybe they will get along with each other soon.

Now where did Sideswipe go? He was… never mind, he fell asleep at the cash register again.

* * *

Returning home after a long day of coming to reality that I will have to see my ex-best friend every day now is stressful. It's stressful because I'm afraid things are going to happen like before. She has always been so picky about things especially when I wanted to put things where they actually make more sense to put. And then there's the fact that she things her ideas are always better than mine. I'm praying she doesn't start telling me how to do my job.

Stepping into my three bedroom apartment, I smell something instantly. Sitting down on the bench, I take my shoes off and hang my light jacket. It was a bit chilly today so I wore a light jacket.

Leaving my brief case of paperwork, I wander into the kitchen. Standing behind the stove is none other than Sunstreaker, commonly known as Samuel to everyone else. He is flipping something in the pan when I come in.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He looks up at me with his dark blue eyes. "Garlic chicken?"

I stare at the pan of garlic chicken, something I have not had in forever. "You are amazing. It smells exactly like my grandmother's. I didn't know you could cook."

He gives me one of those rare smiles, something I always seem to be the only one seeing. Angelica always complains about how she never sees a real smile or even a smile at all from him.

"I followed the recipe in one of your cook books. It wasn't hard."

I nod my head before opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "Why now?"

"You're under more stress than usual so I thought it would be less stressful if I cooked something today."

Cook for me? Cook so I don't have to cook? That's a first. I feel really special now.

Sunny is so kind. There's a lot no one knows about him nor do they see. They only see him as a stubborn rude person who doesn't take crap from anyone. If only they really knew him, then they would know he is none of those, well he is all of the above, but he is so much more than just that.

"What are you going to do now that Kaitlyn is going to be moving and working here?"

Leaning against the counter, I take a sip of pure spring water. "Nothing but accept she's moving and working here. I'll get over it eventually. And I think Angelica is right, it's time I move on and get over what happened in the past, but I'm doing it at my pace."

He nods his head slightly. It makes me feel good knowing that someone understands. This is something you can't force someone to do; they have to go at their own pace. If you force it, then the issue gets worse and it takes longer to get over it. I've been there a few times so I'm praying it doesn't turn out to be like that.

"Where's Sideswipe?"

In the other room, lots of yelling and cursing can be heard.

"Don't answer that Sunny. He's playing halo again."

He looks at me annoyed, "Don't call me that."

"Sunny."

He gets frustrated at the nickname while I walk out of the kitchen with a grin.

Looking over my shoulder, I tell him, "Thank you for making dinner tonight Sunny!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Oh the joys of picking on him. I don't do it often, well never in this case, but hey, it was bound to happen eventually.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the next chapter. So thank you once again for reading and reviewing.**

**Apparently my mind is on fast forward and spilling over with ideas. I have so many right now that I have no idea which direction to go. I wonder if a glass of coffee or a latte would help me pick a direction. Who knows :D**

**That being said, here's the next daily chapter question:**

**If you could have any super powers, what would you have? You can have more than one. And why would you have said super powers?**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**

**~Kit**


	9. Chapter 8

Oh Boy, Double Trouble!

**Thank you everyone who has read and left a review as well as following or has added my story to their favorites. :)**

**I do not own transformers of any sort or form, but I do own my creations Arisa, Angelica, and Kaitlyn.**

**My answer to Chapter 7 Question: If I could have any super power I want, it would be to fly and invisibility. I like the idea of being invisible whenever I want so I can be even more of a ninja. I tend to be quiet when walking around the house and scare people when I enter a room by accident. Flying? Well that's easy; if I could be a transformer, I would be a seeker. I love flying on planes. Well I guess I should add shape shifting so I can turn into an elegant snow white owl or a falcon or an eagle so I can fly. **

**Me: Enough about that let the story begin! Mwahahaha!**

**Sides: Yo bro, is she alright?**

**Sunny: Don't ask. *to readers* Please move on and read the chapter below. Do not worry about the author, she will be fine.**

**Sides: If you say so Sunny.**

**Sunny: Don't call me that!**

* * *

"_Is it ready?"_

_A high pitch voice replies, "Yes my lord."_

_The deep voice chuckles, "Good. Begin the game."_

_With a grin, the tall slim figure bows. "Right away."_

_As the slim figure walks away, the other one begins to laugh insanely._

* * *

A month has gone by.

A month has gone by and neither the brunette nor the redhead has killed each other. If anything they appear to be acting normal, ignoring certain topics such as anything to do with their friendship and why they never kept in contact. Everyone now knows that is between both of them and only them.

It almost looks like the two girls are over their dispute and moved on. They talk but mainly when it is work related. Arisa likes to lock herself up in her office until the twins drag her out or Angelica kicks her out to go eat because she skipped a meal again.

However, the twins know better than to believe that. When Arisa gets home every night, they can telltale the lines of exhaustion. She never was this exhausted. They know she is holding everything in, pushing her feelings aside even though it is hurting her. They can only imagine what Kaitlyn is feeling; probably confused, upset, ignored, and maybe irritated.

Deciding a weekend has come, the twins walk to the back room straight to Arisa's office. Without knocking, they open the door and are surprised by what they find. Sitting at the mahogany desk is the read head but she has her head resting on her arms on the desk. She is fast asleep, more like in a deep sleep. She usually wakes up to the smalls sounds such as a door opening but if she's in a deep sleep, she won't wake up to it.

"Sunny, I think she has overworked herself again."

The other twin nods his head.

Behind them, a now familiar voice scuffs, "She still overworks herself. You would think she would stop being such a workaholic and take care of herself. She hasn't changed at all."

Both twins turn around to find the brunette standing there.

Before Sides can jump to Arisa's defense, his twin beats him to it.

"She doesn't work all the time. Yes she's a workaholic but that's only when she's extremely bored or under a lot of stress. It's her way of dealing with things. As for taking care of herself, she has my twin and me for that matter."

The brunette looks at them with her hazel eyes. "I don't get it. She moves out here to work at this store and has you two living with her? So I wasn't a good enough roommate for her so she replaces me with you two? What makes you two any more special than me?"

Both twins look at each other knowing they can't say anything about why they actually are more special.

Sides looks at her, "Actually, we've only been rooming with her for the past six months."

Kaitlyn stares at the two unsure whether or not to believe them or not. "You're telling me she has been taking care of herself up until six months ago? I don't believe it."

The more carefree twin shrugs, "Believe what you want but we're telling the truth."

A quiet but irritated voice asks, "Why do you two have to be so loud? I'm trying to sleep."

She sits up and takes in her surroundings realizing she isn't home. "Never mind; I forgot where I was for a moment."

Kaitlyn looks at the redhead woman wondering just how she was able to take care of herself. Arisa is still skinny but she looks more grown up, not like she did when she left. Right now she looks dead exhausted but a month ago, she did look more alive and alert.

Arisa looks at her, "Look, whatever is on your mind, speak it now or die never knowing."

"Why did you leave?"

Arisa looks at her. "I left because to me I felt like I was trapped. I felt like you were too nosy about what I was doing in my life and questioning everything I did. I feel like I had to live up to your expectations and do everything to make you happy. I bit my tongue more times than I cared. If I ever brought anything up, you always made me feel guilty like I'm the bad guy with all your crying. I wanted to be free, be on my own, do things I wanted to do. I gave up a lot of stuff especially things that always made me happy. I actually gave up drawing and other friends for you. I needed space and time away from you. I can say more but for now, that's all you're getting."

Kaitlyn stands there processing what she just heard; "Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have stopped or tried to. I never meant to do it on purpose-"

Losing her patience, the redhead stares at her eyes ablaze. "That's your problem! You never mean to do or say something because you don't take other people's feelings into consideration until the damage is done. By then a simple sorry is too late. As for trying to stop or change things, I know you. It would never work. You're too stubborn to change for anyone but yourself."

Grabbing her brief case, the redhead stuffs her paperwork in it before closing and locking it. Then she grabs her blazer and tosses it on.

Growling with frustration and wishing Arisa would just give her a chance as well as angry about what she said, she blocks Arisa's way. "I do consider my friend's feelings more than you think-"

"When?! After you said something or when you want something? I don't care anymore okay but you asked and I gave you the answer. Either accept the truth or continue to live in your delusional world where everything revolves around you. Here's a wakeup call, the world owes you nothing and it doesn't just revolve around you!"

She pushes past the brunette and stomps off with her brief case and purse. She had enough of arguing with that other woman. The one known as Sunny takes off following her. The twins have a system worked out. Whenever Arisa gets into a fit about something and takes off without telling anyone, one of the twins follows her depending on the situation.

Knowing Arisa will not want to talk for a while and would prefer quiet, Sunny goes to catch up with her. He understands that sometimes quietness is better than his brother's chatter in which makes things worse. When Arisa is ready to talk, she'll talk.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. Sorry it took me a while. One second I had this started and meant to get back to it then the next second a week or so have gone by before I remembered it. Whoops.**

**Anyway, there is a **_POLL_** on my page. Please go ahead and take it. Whether you have an account or not, it doesn't matter; it will be up for a while.**

**I'm not sure what to ask this time around. I guess I'll ask:**

When you're upset, what is your comfort food?

**Besides that, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**~Kit**


	10. Chapter 9

Oh Boy, Double Trouble

**You know, I have no idea why I named this story **_"Oh Boy, Double Trouble." _** I guess I just needed a title. On the other hand, I totally lost my best set of notes again, but I'm lucky I found them. I really need to put my notes in a folder and name the folder. :P Also, I do not own transformers at all, only Angelica, Arisa, and Kaitlyn. **

**Besides that, thank you everyone for reviewing and replying. It means a lot to me.**

**When I need comfort food, I usually go with whatever sounds appetizing. Mine is usually a Reese's Cup with a pop or coffee or even tea. I also like Ritz's crackers for comfort food. They have a buttery taste with a sweet salty taste; so yummy! Oooh let's not forget my love for cookies! lol**

**With further do (I think that's how it goes) I present Chapter Nine!**

* * *

_A young woman wearing a short black halter dress walks home in three inch tooth pick heals. She had been out partying with some friends and decided it was time to head home. She has done this type of thing quite often so she's not afraid to walk home alone. However tonight, she should be afraid._

_Being tipsy, more drunk really, the woman walks from side to side, not really in a straight line. How she can walk drunk in such heels is quite a mystery but impressive none the less._

_A car drives by slowing up to a stop until it has parked alongside the street. The woman looks at it, unable to determine what color it is or the model in the dark. She can't see in it due to the dark tinted windows._

_The driver side door opens revealing a dark figure. It is a slim tall man. He is followed by another man from the passenger door. This man is built more than the slimmer one._

_The slim one cracks a grin, "Well isn't this our lucky day. I think our lord will be very pleased with us tonight."_

_The other one also grins. "I agree."_

_Due to there being no lights on in this part of the neighborhood, the woman is unable to see who the two men really are as they stalk up to her, trapping her into a corner._

* * *

Two identical twins sit across of a redhead woman at a simple Waffle House. They figured treating their only true friend who has done so much for them would be a good idea. After all, after last week's episode with Kaitlyn asking questions only to get upset with Arisa's answers, Arisa has literally become more stressed out than usual.

They knew something needed to be done. So with a simple Saturday off, the twins dragged their roommate to her favorite Waffle House.

A television is on, the news blaring. The three adults sit and watch the news while waiting for their food. Not five minutes in, the door dings.

A man at the height of 5'11, or close to six foot, enters the store. He looks weary and in need of a good night's rest. Maybe even a hot shower and a good hot meal in him. He stands and looks at the television as it talks about a missing person.

_The man delivering the news is standing alongside a ditch._

"_Five days ago, Rachel Evans disappeared." A picture of a dark hair woman with grey eyes and olive complexion pops up beside the man._

"_She was last seen walking home from a club after saying farewell to her friends. According to her boyfriend, Rachel never made it home. However, evidence has been found. Behind me, Rachel's purse was recovered with her wallet and license in it. There is trace of blood on it. We now believe this was a kidnapping, not a simple run away case. If you have any information, please call-"_

A femine voice catches the man's attention.

"Rachel Evans? She looks likes one of our regular customers. What do you think Sunny?"

The blonde man called Sunny crosses his arms, back to the door. "It's possible. That does look like one of our regular customers and the name does match. Sides, do you remember seeing her?"

The other blonde grins, "Yeah! That is Rachel Evans! She came in last week on Wednesday and purchased a black dress with some friends."

The man stares at the back of the two blonde's heads; this was no accident. Two men who look identical to each other besides for their clothing who call each other Sunny and Sides had the man thinking. There is only one set of twins that man knows called that.

With his mind made up, he wanders over to the table with the two males and single female. He taps the one called Sunny on the shoulder.

Sunny looks up to find a red hair man with blue eyes. He is wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt and denim jeans. He has his arms crossed over his chest with a look that basically reads _'You're dead.'_ Both twins look at him shocked by his presence.

"You two better have a good explanation." Even the man's tone is dangerous sounding.

The twins gulp. Arisa saves the day by asking a simple question, "Do you know them sir?"

The red-brown haired man looks at the woman. He studies her for a moment noticing she is skinnier than she should be which actually concerns him. "Yes I know these idiotic twins."

Arisa grins, "I see. Why don't you sit and join us for breakfast. The name is Arisa."

She scoots over so the older man can sit. He slides into the booth besides her.

"I'm Ratchet."

She stares at him surprised but it soon turns into excitement. "So you're the doctor I've heard so much about? I think the twins exaggerate a bit too much about you, but you seem like a decent guy. However, I am curious as to why you are here."

The waiter returns with three trays of food. He places them down and takes the order of the one known as Ratchet. After that, the man leaves.

"I'm here because these two idiots got themselves stuck in this dimension. We thought we lost them until we figured out where they went. Apparently the decepticons figured it out too. I was sent to find these two in case they were hurt."

The twins are quiet as they begin to eat. On the other hand, Arisa grins. "Too late for that; Side's got himself shot apparently his first day here. I must say, it was quite brave of him but stupid at the same time. I stayed with him and let him crash at my place when he was released. Then a week or two later I ran into Sunny who almost choked me to death. Besides that, they've been well behaved and not getting into trouble."

The waiter returns with Ratchet's meal. He places it in front of the man and leaves.

The doctor bot-man eyes the two males across of him. "Where were you shot?" The question is directed to Sides of course.

Sides simply replies, "Side of my chest. The guy with the gun came into the store and threatened to kill people. I forgot I could get hurt and die easily in this form."

"Of course you did. I'm not surprised by your stupidity at all."

Arisa watches the two men argue. Sunny looks bored out of his mind.

The redhead's mind wanders back to the missing woman known as Rachel Evans. When Arisa was helping run the store with Angelica during her free time, she often met Rachel Evans. Rachel is such a sweet person even though she is a bit on the wild side.

Why would someone kidnap her? It doesn't make sense. And with traces of blood on Rachel's purse found, as well as her wallet and cards, it clearly indicates she was not just running away.

From what she heard about Rachel's boyfriend and their relationship, they were very happy together. Rachel never had bruises or black eyes. It was clear she was not running away from an abusive boyfriend who is controlling and has anger issues. Heck, Arisa has even met Rachel's boyfriend a number of times. He was a gentle and caring man who loved Rachel with all his heart.

But why would someone kidnap Rachel? It just doesn't make sense. Then there's the trace of blood. It makes the young woman wonder if the kidnapper just randomly threw the purse out to throw the search team off. And is Rachel still alive-

"You better eat."

Looking up, Arisa finds the tired looking man staring at her. She looks a bit confused. "What?"

He growls, "You better eat. I'm a doctor and know when a patient refuses to eat. The twins and I are done with our food and you've barely touched yours. From what I've heard, you've lost weight in the past month."

She eyes him before asking, "You just have to be a doctor don't you?"

He gives a grin. He didn't need to answer; the grin was enough to answer her question.

"Fine."

Giving in, Arisa begins eating her waffle with the tiny chocolate chips melted on them. She gets half way through the waffle when her phone rings. Pulling it out, she sees who is calling before answering.

"Hi Angelica."

"_Hey girly. Have you seen the news?"_

"Yeah; Rachel has gone missing. Is this the same Rachel we know?"

"_It is. I checked the records with her name and everything. It's the same one."_

"That's not why you called though?"

"_It isn't the only reason why I called. I wanted to let you know I'm closing the store Monday so I can look at a few different properties to move our store too or open another one."_

"Alright, I'll relay the message to the twins."

"_Thanks sweetie. Don't worry about Kaitlyn, I already called her."_

"Thanks."

She hangs up and sighs in relief. "Angelica is closing the store Monday. She's going to look at other properties for the store."

Sides grins, "Perfect! I think we should do something fun on Monday then! Maybe go to the beach again or go to the park! Oh, there's that cool Aquarium we haven't gone too yet. Or we should go to the next city over!"

Side's brother, Arisa, and Ratchet stare at him. Arisa rubs her temples wondering how on earth he located all those places. Then again, he does have a smart phone now.

Arisa snaps her head to the man sitting next to her. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days."

The twins look at him then at Arisa. They know what she's going to ask.

"Where are you staying?"

The doctor shrugs his shoulders, "A hotel."

Sighing, Arisa knows having the doctor stay in a hotel will not do at all. Plus if he's been here three days, he probably doesn't even have a job. No job and paying for a hotel room, she knows whatever money he has will eventually run out.

She looks up at the boys. Sunny and Sides look at each other and then at her then to the doctor already knowing what will be asked. Even though the twins can't read minds, they can read expressions.

Sunny sighs, "Fine. Sides and I will share a room. Doc bot can have my room. I'll just move my stuff to Sides and take the couch."

Arisa grins, "Thanks!"

Ratchet looks at the twins who are known to argue with everyone about doing something they don't like to do. He wonders why they aren't arguing with the young woman when it's clear they don't want to share a room, especially with Sunstreaker not wanting to give up his room. Maybe having the twins living here is a good thing; after all, Ratchet has noticed several noticeable changes in this short time.

* * *

**I have to say, this is longer than what I usually write. I'm really proud of myself at the moment. Besides that, I finally feel like I know what direction I'm going with. I think I said that a few chapters ago.**

**Well I guess I should ask if you figured out Arisa's favorite comfort food? If you guessed chocolate chip waffles from Waffle House, then you're right. I've only been to Waffle house a few times but that waffle is pretty good. I thought it would be a good idea. I mean who doesn't like waffles and chocolate together? Plus she is a chocoholic.**

**Also, shout out to **AspenDragonLord** for choosing Ratchet to come in. She was the 35****th**** reviewer winner. Congrats.**

**Here's the next question:**

Who do you want to see come in next? Please take the _**POLL**_ located on my page to answer this question. It will be up for a while.

**Well that's a wrap. Thank you everyone for reading and writing… I'm sorry; I'm having a caffeine crash. Lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. :)**

**~Kit**


	11. Chapter 10

Oh Boy, Double Trouble

**Thank you everyone for reading, leaving a review, or even participating in the poll. The **POLL** is now closed. Here are the top four results (since three wouldn't work):**

**All with 4 votes each, we have the top four:**

Ironhide

Wheeljack

Red Alert

Soundwave

**I am quite surprised by the outcome. I wasn't expecting these four but I am happy to say it will be interesting how I add these four for sure. When? We'll you will have to keep reading and see when I add them. I'm not going to tell you everything because then you won't read. =)**

**Besides that, I do not own any transformers. I only own, Kaitlyn, Angelica, Arisa, and the victim, Rachel Evans, from the last chapter.**

**Enjoy and have a great day!**

* * *

"_The only person you are destined to become, is the person you decide to be." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Chapter Ten:**

Sitting on the small balcony of her two bedroom apartment is none other than the brunette woman. Her apartment is on the fourth floor, three floors below Arisa's and on the opposite of the building than the other woman's.

She's been here at least a month and a half now. It took about two weeks to pack and move from Michigan to California. It was not easy at all but it was worth it in the end, or so she thought. When she first heard from her mom who heard from Arisa's mother that Arisa was living in California, she asked her mom about it. According to her mom, Arisa has a very well-paying job at a clothing store.

Of course Kaitlyn was still hurt and confused about Arisa leaving and with the words she was left with, but she knew that going out to California was the right thing. Even if it was to visit Arisa and maybe talk to her about what happened. In the end, she ended up with a job offer from Arisa's boss and told that Arisa's apartment building had a few apartments opened for rent. But it was really surprising that Arisa even told her about the apartments.

She of course moved here and for a month now, the other half having been spent unpacking, she has received the cold shoulder from the redhead woman. The two blonde men that follow Arisa everywhere are somewhat friendly. Somewhat describing the hyper twin who is always socializing with everyone and is very nice to her while his brother acknowledges her at the most. Of course she was not expecting much, but she has a feeling that the twins are overprotective of the redhead.

But then there's the issue about what Arisa told her, well replied to her answers. Kaitlyn doesn't see herself as controlling or whatever she said. If anything, Kaitlyn thinks Arisa is being stupid by telling her the truth so they can sort things out. Then again, when has Arisa ever told her what has been bothering her? Arisa happens to be one of those people that look easy to ready but in reality, she's very hard to figure out.

Curling up in her seat with a glass of orange juice, the brunette looks out over the streets wondering what she did wrong. Why is she painted as the bad guy? Why is she the one everyone doesn't like? Why is Arisa with those two guys in the first place? Why are they always looking out for her? It's not fair. It's not fair that she can't find anyone, even friends to call her own. It's not fair that she has to be painted as the bad guy. It's not fair that everyone doesn't like her or think she's weird. It's not fair that no one is looking out for her. It's not FAIR!

Why does Arisa gets everything? She doesn't think it's right or fair. Arisa has the perfect job, good friends who look out for her well-being, and even a great apartment and no loans. Yes she did get a great a good job working alongside Arisa but she still doesn't have any wonderful friends like Arisa. Yes Kaitlyn has a great apartment, but not quite as big or have as many rooms as Arisa's, according to Angelica that is. But she's still paying loans that just never cease to end.

Sighing, the female grabs her glass and walks inside. Although she is unpacked, Kaitlyn still has to rearrange things so they are too her liking. Her couch and sofa are placed in an L shape with a nice mahogany table at the corner of the two pieces of furniture. The entertainment stand is across of the couch.

In her dining room she has a small round mahogany table with matching chairs that have a soft cream cushion. Against one wall is a small matching buffet table. Of course there is a soft sandy color shaggy rug underneath the table. Kaitlyn hasn't gotten around to hanging photos up quite yet or her office set up quite how she wants it.

Sitting down on the couch, she turns the television only to have the news pop up. Not wanting to really think about anything, she pays attention to the news.

"_During the night, a robbery happened at the American Bank. More than 55,000 dollars was taken. It is estimated that approximately 500,000 dollars disappeared. It is like no robbery the nation has seen. The surveillance cameras picked nothing up but technology suggests that someone hacked into the bank's computer. The money was transferred to a bank account that is untraceable. This is the fourth bank to have been robbed like this. It suggests that whoever is doing the hacking is very intelligent. If you have any information about who could be suspects, please call 2-352-564-9204."_

Turning the television, Kaitlyn sighs. That's the fourth bank in California with one missing person.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

_Running through the fields is a small child no older than ten years old. She pushes her way through row after row of corn stalks trying to get away. Behind her, the sound of yelling and others running is heard._

_The child trips over a small hole in the ground. She lands face first on the ground scraping her knees up. Pushing herself up, she quickly gets to her feet even though her knee hurts something awful._

_Before she can get another step, a strong arm grabs her by the back of her shirt pulling her back while the other hand covers her mouth. _

_A voice chuckles beside the young girl's ear._

"_Trying to get away are you. Hehehe, as if you could out run me."_

_The girl tries to scream as she is picked up off the ground. The scream is muffled, going unheard. Her kicks and punches are weak doing nothing against her attacker._

_Unknown to the people living around the farmlands, even the child's own parents, the girl disappears with the strange people._

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. I decided to do something solely on Kaitlyn. Hopefully it worked out pretty nice.**

**I have no question for you all. I guess a nice review would be nice. =)**

**Thank you again for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Have a nice day. ^-^**

**~Kit**


	12. Chapter 11

Oh Boy, Double Trouble:

**Thank you everyone for reading. Also, thank you for the reviews and participating in the poll. It means a lot to me. **

**To answer a few questions, I'm afraid I can't give much away. Yes, the girl is related to the story. No I cannot tell you who is doing the kidnapping. In my mind, everything is related to the story plot in some sort of form; like a spider web.**

**Bad analogy; I apologize.**

**I also apologize for not updating in over a month. College started back up and I have been busy with assignments, working in between college, and doing a side job of babysitting. Life is pretty crazy. Throw into the mix of being sick for a week, it's awful. I just finished my midterms so I'm taking the time to write.**

**I give you, **CHAPTER ELEVEN!

* * *

Walking alongside the road is none other than the famous trio: Simon, Samuel, and Arisa. Everyone knows they walk to work together to and from work every day. The boys are very protective of their lady friend. The carefree man loves to talk their ears off while the other one is more serious and usually is telling his brother to shut up. And Arisa is always smiling watching them unless she's having a bad day, then she joins in telling Simon to shut up.

Today is no different. The trio is heading to work having received a call from their boss that they will be in charge of the store. What that means is they need to take inventory, open and close the store. Basically they are doing their jobs on top of Angie's jobs.

Upon arriving at work, the twins spot something amiss immediately as well as Arisa. The back door they use to enter and leave through is hanging open. Looking around, there is nothing out of place besides a trash can tip over, the contents of it lying on the ground.

Samuel pushes Arisa behind him. "Stay here."

She looks at him and his brother as they head toward the door. Not waiting for Arisa to reply, the twins head inside the store with their fists raised. They begin walking through to the main part and find nothing. Relaxing to find none of the merchandise gone, they head back.

While walking through the dark hallway, Simon slips and falls hard on the concrete flooring.

"What the frag did I slip on?! It's all wet!"

A light turns on suddenly causing both men to become suspicious and cautious. They hear footsteps coming from the direction they just came from. Both are ready to fight whoever the intruder is. However, who comes through the door is none other than their red head friend.

Samuel growls at her. "You were supposed to stay outside!"

"Sorry but I don't like being alone outside like that…Sides, why are you covered in blood… Oh my gosh!"

Looking at his hands, Sideswipe finds his hands painted red. Looking down, the trio finds a trail of blood that's pretty fresh. It leads back to the offices. Sides moves so Samuel is in front of him and he is behind Arisa. Whatever happens, they want to be able to protect Arisa.

The trio quietly walks down the hall following the trail of blood. It leads to an office and not just any office, but Angelina's office. Slowly they open the door to darkness. Sunny reaches over and flips the switch. What they find is horrifying.

On that note, the female screams in horror and distress.

* * *

A three day weekend was nice. It meant she could take some time and relaxes as well as do a little site seeing. After all, what's the use of living by the ocean and if you don't go see it. A trip to the ocean was worth it. Kaitlyn did not have worry about anyone from work or work itself.

She does wonder how Angelina plans on running two stores. Maybe she will employ for workers to run the new store in the next town.

That being said, the weekend flew by quickly and the day for work arrived. Waking up was dreadful because Kaitlyn knew she would have to face her old friend and her two friends.

Why did she even take this job? That's right; her boss was being an ass and was harassing her. This is better than that job; she only wishes she could get along with her fellow employees.

The walk to work was lonely as it always is. She was dressed in a simple pair of black dress pants with a blue shirt under a black blazer. Her shoes are nothing fancy, just a pair of short black ankle boots. It was slightly cold for the first of fall but nothing so drastic that a blazer cannot keep her warm.

Arriving at the back door, she finds it open which is very weird. Kaitlyn peeks her head in to find the lights on and an over the shoulder bag belonging to Arisa. Just as she takes a step inside a scream is heard from within the building. Dropping her bag and purse, the brunette heads toward the hall only to slip but catches herself on the wall.

Looking down the hall, she finds blood leading to the offices. The twins quickly emerge from where the offices with Arisa. The more serious twin is leading the redhead out. Arisa is crying uncontrollably. The carefree twin is covered in blood probably from slipping on the blood which answers that question.

For a moment when she heard the scream and saw the blood, she thought someone was being killed. Or maybe the twins turned evil and decided to kill Arisa. But to find them all shook up and Arisa unharmed besides for crying, it makes her wonder what happened.

* * *

After the lights were turned on in Angelina's office, Arisa had screamed in horror. Strewn about the room is blood. However, what made the redhead scream was what was sitting in the chair. Sitting there in that office chair was none other than a body. It was not just any body; it was a body with no head. The head was nowhere to be seen but it was easy to tell exactly who it was.

Sides and Sunny quickly grab Arisa and make a beeline out of there. They enter the hallway and find cross it. Kaitlyn had just slipped on the begging puddle of blood but not fallen into it when they arrive.

Once they have reached the brunette, Sunny leading Arisa, Sideswipe grabs Kaitlyn's arm despite her demands and questions. Once outside, Sideswipe releases her and makes a phone call.

As he talked to the operator, Kaitlyn began to get the picture. Someone had broken into the store. Someone had not just broken into the store but killed someone there. That explains the blood in the hallway. It explains why Arisa had screamed. It also explains why the twins were in a hurry to get both women out of there.

The only question that remained now was who was killed?

* * *

**I know it's very short but you know what, I think this is a great place to end.**

**Please review. I love getting feedback.**

**However, I would love to hear what you think about this so far and possibly who the victim was. **

**Better yet, here's your question:**

Do you know or have any ideas about who is responsible for this murder?

**Thank you for reading and your lovely reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**~Kit **


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh Boy, Double Trouble**

**Hey, I would usually apologize for not posting earlier but we all get busy with life and sometimes don't have time to post. Either way, that was my case. I have been busy juggling college, work, grades, and babysitting on the side. I have bills to pay and need food. Besides that, I decided I should post especially since my birthday is coming up in a few days.**

**I'm going to try a new thing such as responding to reviews. Let me know how it works.**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides:** You're on the right track. I hope this chapter helps with your assumptions.

**ShiftFrame:** You are so right. This is a, as you state, "no shit Sherlock" type of question. But the I meant which Decepticon. I am with you, I can't see Soundwave doing the killing, but we never know. Thanks for the review by the way! :)

**Freddie4153:** I shall continue!

**BISHPLZ:** Thank you. I never thought this was that good of story, but thank you for the praise.

**emzydatffan:** A lot of people, well you and another person or two, think it's Angelica. As for Soundwave doing it, that's a good guess too. And I love how you made the connection between Soundwave and the hacking. However, you'll need to read to find out who the victim was and who executed the crime.

**Thank you everyone who left a review! Thank you everyone for following, adding this story to favorites, and for reading! It truly means a lot to me.**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Sunny, she has not moved for hours. She won't eat."

The carefree twin looks at his sibling worried then back at the bed. Sitting in the middle of her bed in her apartment room is none other than the redhead Arisa. She is curled up on her left side with her blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. For the past few hours she rarely moves. Sitting on the black nightstand is a bowl of now cold soup and water with a side of bread.

The oldest twin Sunstreaker turns away and walks out of the room. "She's in shock. There's nothing we can do."

A voice speaks up grumpily, "The frag there isn't. The least you two can do is be there for her as a friend. She's in shock. The best type of treatment is having those who care around her."

The twins look back at the doctor knowing is right.

After what happened at the store, they knew the femme would be traumatized. If they could get her to talk about what was going on in her mind, they may be able to help her some more.

Meanwhile, in the female's room, the cocoon woman lays there staring at a picture on the dresser across the room. She cannot believe what is happening or what just happened for that matter of fact. To Arisa, it feels like she is living in a dream merely floating by. Then again, death always tends to tag along. It was only a matter of time before it finally caught up to her.

Exhausted, the woman finally gives in and closes her eyes. In a few days the funeral will happen. Better to be able to stand on her feet awake rather than falling asleep standing and making a fool out of herself.

* * *

The day was warm and filled with rays of sun. Many people walk about in joy and excitement. However, a small group of people were not happy or joyful; rather they were filled with sorrow and sadness.

At a cemetery, the small group stand around a grave as a coffin is lowered into the ground. A blonde woman is in tears, her fiancé holding her protectively. However, the twins and doctor standing around the redhead were filled with worry. They were worried about Arisa's health. She has barely eaten over the past few days.

Yet the most alarming transformation of Arisa is her expressions. She stands tall watching the coffin knowingly. Not a tear falls nor threatens to. The three men know her mind is going around in circles, working on something.

Soon the grave is buried under lots of sand. The preacher gives his speech and allows everyone to bring their flowers up. The blonde woman and her fiancé are the first to drop their orange flower on the grave. Usually the ceremony has the flowers on the coffin before it is put in the ground, but the blonde woman insisted on the coffin being in the ground first.

One by one, everyone places their flowers on the grave. The twins and doctor walk forward with the woman. She waits until they place their flowers on the grave before she knees by the grave in her black suit. The men give her space but keep an eye on her.

Holding the flower in her hand, Arisa twists it around a bit, the tiger lily not falling apart. She looks at the name of the grave and frowns.

_Angelica Sanfrino_

_February 23, 1967-September 21, 2016_

_Loved by all._

In a soft whisper, Arisa says, "I will never forget you." She gently places the lily on the grave as if it would break if she was not being careful. Standing, she dusts her clothes off of imaginary dust and dirt.

She walks toward the three men with determination in her posture, mind, eyes, and soul.

Standing on the other side of the street in the shadows is a figure. He watches the scene before him. The redhead interests him and a sadistic grin appears.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know it's short, but I think it makes for a great place to stop at. Oooo! Another character!**

**Now the question of the day:**

What do you think these games will be?

**Think long and hard about it. I want to hear what you guys come up with. I have a few ideas and leads to go with this story.**

**Well it might be a while before I post again, but that's okay. Maybe I'll post next week. :D**

**Anyway, I leave you all with that cliffhanger. **

**Tah tah! Classes await me! … well lunch first that is. Lol**

**~Kit~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I know it's been a while, however, college and work took up a lot of time especially with my finals. I'm back for the time being so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Preview:_ In a soft whisper, Arisa says, "I will never forget you." She gently places the lily on the grave as if it would break if she was not being careful. Standing, she dusts her clothes off of imaginary dust and dirt. She walks toward the three men with determination in her posture, mind, eyes, and soul. Standing on the other side of the street in the shadows is a figure. He watches the scene before him. The redhead interests him and a sadistic grin appears. Let the games begin._

~Two months later~

The sound of someone screaming causes the older man in the kitchen to drop his cup of coffee on the ground. He sighs hearing feet thundering down the halls. Oh how he wished it would stop already. Then again, what was he supposed to expect from the twins.

Just as he predicted, a set of identical twins except for the hair, comes running out. One has red hair while the other has blonde. Apparently Sideswipe got tired of blonde hair and had it dyed this apple red color. You can definitely tell it's not his natural color, but one has to admit, it looks good on him.

A natural red head girl comes flying down the hallway annoyed well more like ticked off and soaking wet. "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

The twins jump over the couch making sure it stays between them and the woman. They have pillows in their hands as weapons or maybe shields.

The woman wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top growls at the men or should they be considered boys in this case.

"What the hell was that all about!? You couldn't simply knock on the door and turn the light on knowing I wake easily to that? No! You had to dump water on me!"

She jumps over the couch and chases the men. Sides and Sunny throw their pillow and dodge her. However, they are unprepared for the woman to jump them both as they go to escape over the couch. This ends up with the three adults on the floors in a heap. Somehow the woman managed to hit her head while the twins head butted each other.

"Ugh! I just can't have a morning to sleep in can I? No I can't because you two think it's a great idea to wake me up every morning bright and early! And now my head hurts!" She hangs her head to emphasize her statement.

The older man, about his mid-thirties to early forties finishes cleaning up the mess he created with the coffee mug. He's been living in this apartment with the three of them for about four months. He has been working at the hospital as a neurosurgeon for the past three months. Ratchet had managed to pass the exams and tests very easily since it was all similar to the surgeries he performed back on Cybertron.

Sighing, Ratchet grabs another mug out of the cabinet wondering how much more he can take of these three bickering. Looking up, he finds the red head woman known as Arisa scolding the troublesome twins. At least someone can keep them in line.

Jumping to her feet, the twin drags herself back down the hall to her room where she slams the door. The twins grin at each other.

"That's the best reaction we've gotten out of her in the past two months!" exclaims the red head twin.

The more cool and collected twin known as Sunny gives a faint smirk, "I told you it would."

Pouring his coffee, the doctor sighs while listening to the twins bicker about who said the prank would work the best. He wishes they twins would stop being so loud in the morning. Ratchet wonders what the neighbors think about the ruckus every morning. Then again, Arisa did say the walls are thick and insolated so no one can hear a single thing.

At the sound of muffling, the brownish red head doctor looks up from reading the medical journal he gets every week. He smirks at the sight of both twins with a sock in their mouth. Arisa stands there dried off and wearing her simple black suit looking satisfied.

"Good riddance you two. You would think it's the end of the world with the bickering you are creating. Take the socks out and shut up. I want to eat and head out into town today. We need to get some groceries."

The twins obey knowing if they don't listen that Arisa will stuff the sock back in their mouth somehow. For being a small skinny thing, the red head woman sure knows how to make the troublesome twins shut up and listen. Even Ratchet can't do that without his wrench which he really misses.

Grabbing his bag and mug, the doctor heads toward the door ready to leave. "I'm heading to the hospital. There's a surgery scheduled about one this afternoon so don't expect me home."

Arisa nods her head at the doctor and watches him leaves. Ever since Ratchet got the job at the hospital nearby, the man is always working and performing surgeries. Everyone has been asking him to perform the surgeries with his steady hands. He says the job pays very good so he doesn't mind plus it is his favorite thing to do; save lives and fix people.

"Let's move it people!"

* * *

The grocery shopping took twice as long as usual but that is normal now. Arisa is used to Sides trying to put all sorts of foods and sweets in the cart. The entire trip was supposed to be simple but in reality it has become difficult and exhausting.

Finally arriving back at the apartment building with their weeks' worth of groceries, they begin to take the bags up. Arisa manages to unlock the door while the twins have their hands full of groceries. She quickly heads back down to collect some more bags. It would take at least one more trip with her two roommates.

As she goes to exit through the apartment entrance, someone calls out her name.

"Arisa!"

Stopping, the redhead turns around to find her landlord walking toward her in his black suit with a red tie over a white shirt. He stops in front of her with a frown.

"Good morning Mr. Parker. What can I do for you?"

His frown does not leave his face as he speaks. "I have earned several complaints in the past week about some sort of ruckus going on in your apartment. I advise you to keep it down or I will be forced to evict you."

She looks at him with her green eyes and nods. "I understand sir. Thank you for informing me."

Mr. Parker merely walks away without another word. Arisa always finds his behavior odd and rude. You could at least say good day before just walking off. It gives a bad impression if you don't.

Sighing, Arisa walks out to her car and picks up a few more bags. Now she has to have a chat with the twins but she highly doubts they'll just shut up and let her sleep in the morning and not get in trouble.

The twins head down to gather the remaining groceries after Arisa returns to the apartment. In the meantime, Arisa begins putting the groceries away. The twins come back and help silently. Within fifteen minutes the three of them are staring at the pile of groceries sitting on the counter with no place to go.

"Arisa, I think we need a bigger kitchen," states Sideswipe.

Sunny crosses his arms. "Why don't we get a bigger apartment? With the four of us, we can afford a nice one."

The woman stares at everything then looks around at the apartment. It finally dawns on her what they need. After the ruckus that morning, the warning from the landlord and now the groceries; it's clear what they need.

Arisa states her opinion. "No. We're not getting a bigger apartment. For the cost per month for a larger apartment, we could be paying that much for a house which would have twice maybe eve up to four times the space such an a place would have. It makes more sense to start looking for a house. We'll have larger rooms, more space so we're not on top of each other, a separate dining room and living room that's also larger, and we'll also have a much bigger kitchen."

The twins look at her. They know she talks from experience and usually is right.

Sides asks, "Can we have a game room?"

"Maybe, but it depends if we can afford it. If not, you can always make your own little game area in your rooms."

With that settle, the woman retrieves her laptop and begins searching. The twins are happy she's doing something besides work all the time. Ever since the funeral, she has thrown herself into her work pertaining to the shop even more, to the point where she ran out of work and began drawing up plans to help open a few different stores. Just because Angelica is gone doesn't mean they should just close the store. Arisa chose to run the store and open others as her boss before her planned.

* * *

Doors open revealing a stunning red head man. His hair is a vibrant shade of red matching his red eyes. The man is tall and thin with perfect skin. The man walks with such grace you would think he was of nobility but in reality he has this air of confidence around him that says it all.

Stopping in front of a tall chair, the redhead man bows on one knee.

"You called my lord?"

Sitting in the tall chair is a man. Due to the dark lights, it's impossible to tell what the man looks like besides for his eyes that seem to shine a blazing purple in the dark.

"It's time to start. Let's see how our mouse reacts shall we?"

The red head man stands, "My pleasure."

He turns and walks out of the room, a sadistic smile upon his face. His partner meets him in the hallway, one eye hidden behind an eye patch.

Turning to his companion, the redhead man says, "Time to play."

This earns him a grin of his own. Together, they leave the house and head toward the city ready to start the games.

* * *

In the middle of the city, a pair of men stands near the entrance of a subway station. The tan man with sandy hair looks around in disbelief. The dark hair man next to shows no emotion but his body language states he is uncomfortable being around this many people.

"Ah think we 'ave ah problem Prowler."

The dark hair man looks back at the map. "I think you are correct Jazz."

* * *

**That's a wrap! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**I don't have a question for you today so please leave a review telling me what you think and such.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas!**

**~Kit**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and reading.**

**So my original chapter fourteen got deleted because my computer shut itself down to update. It had a good beginning. That's okay. Things happen for a reason. With further a due, here's the rewrite chapter fourteen.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Why can't you guys just agree!?" hollers a red head woman from the couch.

The twins look at each other while the doctor looks annoyed, ready to start throwing things just to get this woman to shut up. The three men begin to wonder if they prefer the more quiet woman rather than this upset one.

The older man pushes a strand of rusty red hair out of his face. "I told you, the place needs space for me to have an office and a small med bay."

The cherry red head exclaims, "And we need a game room!"

She looks at them wishing everyone would be more realistic. But of course no one is. At the rate they're going, they'll need an enormous million dollar home. Sighing, she leans back into the cushions on the couch and closes her eyes.

The golden-haired male remains sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. He's even annoyed with how this discussion about houses is going. That being said, he gives a suggestion, "We should make a list of what we need in a house."

Jumping to her feet, the fair skinned woman races to her room and returns with paper and pen.

"A brilliant idea Sunny. Now let's see, we need at least four bedrooms for us. A space to act like a study slash library. We need a kitchen with a dining room. I don't care if we have a small breakfast nook or not. Then we need at least three bathrooms since I assume Ratchet wants his own and I sure am not sharing with any men, no offence. Anything else will be extra. Sound good?"

They all look at her, well the two who want everything they want look at her annoyed. Sunny looks satisfied with what she put on the list. But there is that question nagging at the back of his mind.

"What's the spending limit?"

Arisa's face pales, if that's even possible with her. "I didn't even think about that. I know I have good credit so I can take out at least a $400,000 house loan, maybe more. But I think with everything we want, we may not be able to get it without it costing us a few million dollars. That's why we need to be realistic."

Ratchet dips his head in acknowledgement of the woman's reasoning and logic. They do have money but they need to use it wisely.

As they talk about the different prices and look at houses online, a knock on the door catches their attention. Placing the laptop on the coffee table, the pale woman, who has not been outside lately, walks to the front door.

Opening the door, she finds two men standing there. One has a crooked smile on his face while the other is showing no emotion.

"Can I help you two?"

The emotionless man states, "We're investigating the murder of Angelica, your former boss. I believe they may be linked to a few other murders."

Arisa looks at the man taking in their appearance and frowns. "Excuse me, but how do I really know you're investigating this case?"

Two badges are shown stating they are working with San Francisco's police force. Sighing, she lets them in dreading the fact she has to relive that night.

Ratchet stands up and asks, "And who are you two?"

The male with the crooked smile frowns, "Do we know ya?"

"Hey! It's Jazz!" hollers the cherry toped man.

"Sides! Ain't ah glad to see ya!"

Jazz and Sides hug each other before Jazz tackles the doctor for a hug.

"Jazz! Get off me!" yells Ratchet.

Prowl pinches his nose in annoyance before he walks over where Jazz has tackled the older man. Grabbing the collar of Jazz's shirt, he pulls the sandy hair man off and drops him on the floor.

Jazz rubs the back of his neck. "Prowler! Ya didn't have ta do that!"

"Jazz, cease this nonsense yelling and be quiet."

Arisa stands there wondering how all the men from the other dimension keep ending up in her apartment and why none of them are women. She hopes they already have a place to stay because she sure does not have the room for them here. Plus, with two more guys here, she could get evicted for having too many people living in her apartment and for all the noise that will come from them.

Sliding down onto the couch, the green eyed woman asks, "Not to be rude or anything but can you please tell me you two have your own place or something?"

The ebony hair male crosses his arms. He looks around the apartment feeling a bit claustrophobic due to the amount of people in the apartment. "We are currently renting a small apartment."

Without further a due, Sideswipe exclaims, "Why don't we get a bigger house so they can stay with us too! Then we can have more room and more income coming into it."

Prowl looks at the female interested. Jazz looks like a kid opening presents Christmas morning. Arisa on the other hand looks miserable at the idea.

She mumbles, "How did I end up surrounded by so many males?"

* * *

The group of six, five men and one woman, walk down the streets. They are on their way to the real estate office nearby to discuss houses and what it will cost. Arisa has a sinking feeling that getting a house to accumulate all six of them will cost more than anyone wants to spend. She also is wondering if it will be cheaper to just buy land and build a house exactly how they want it.

The female stops while watching the road. Across the street is none other than her brunette co-worker, Kaitlyn. The light turns green and she walks across the street with many other people. It's clear to tell she's on the phone since it's up to her ear and her mouth is moving.

However, while standing there, Arisa looks around only to have her eyes land on a stray vehicle. It's moving fast toward the crowd walking. Most of the people have reached the other side of the street except for a few stragglers. But standing in the back of the stragglers is none other than Kaitlyn who is unaware of the vehicle coming towards her.

Breaking out in a run, the red head furiously makes her way to Kaitlyn calling out her name. Of course Kaitlyn stops and looks at her shocked. Slowly she turns to see a speeding stray car heading their way. It's going up the wrong side of the road heading straight for her.

The brunette woman feels a weight pushing her. She stumbles out of the way and hits the pavement with a thud. The car flies past her and keeps moving. Kaitlyn can't believe what just happened.

There's a lot of yelling and before she knows it, three familiar men have surrounded someone next to her. Looking over, she finds her old friend Arisa lying on the ground unconscious. A tan man with sandy hair comes running over to them followed by another dark hair man.

"Ah called the police! They're on their way and da ambulance!"

The oldest man Kaitlyn remembers being a doctor called Ratchet begins checking the redhead.

"Slaggit!"

She watches as he takes off his scarf and presses it gently to the back of the unconscious woman's head. It dawns on Kaitlyn that Arisa hit her head at some point but how?

"Sides, hold this for me!"

The redhead twin takes the doctors place and holds the scarf in place. Ratchet quickly moves over to Kaitlyn.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

Kaitlyn, still in shock by what just happened is unable to take her eyes off Arisa. If only she had been paying attention or moved when Arisa said to instead of standing there like an idiot.

"Frag, she's in shock. Where's that ambulance!?"

Just then, the sirens of police cars and ambulances are heard coming towards them. Medics come rushing over while the police block the area off so there is room to work. Ratchet goes with the ambulance that takes Arisa. The twins rush to follow by foot. In the meantime, Kaitlyn is taken by the other ambulance with the other two men she has yet to learn their names are go with her.

In the distance, a pair of men stands watching the chaos. They are very pleased with the outcome. It seems everything is going as planned.

The redhead man pulls out his phone and dials a number. "The mouse has taken the bait."

A deep voice begins chuckling before turning into a full blown out mad laugh on the other end of the phone. _"Good job Knock Out. Keep an eye on the mouse."_

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Duh- duh- duh!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review about what you think or anything pertaining to this story. If you have questions, feel free to pm me. As for that, we're off!**

**~Kit~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow! I can't believe the number of people who are reading this story; thank you! Also, thank you everyone for reading and the reviews. I love getting reviews since they help encourage me to write more so please keep them coming! :)**

**Without further a do; we're off!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Last Time:

_Without further a due, Sideswipe exclaims, "Why don't we get a bigger house so they can stay with us too! Then we can have more room and more income coming into it."_

_Breaking out in a run, the red head furiously makes her way to Kaitlyn calling out her name._

"_Ah called the police! They're on their way and da ambulance!"_

"_The mouse has taken the bait."_

* * *

Walking down the stairs, the figure is quiet knowing everyone is asleep considering how late it is. But she can't help it when all she wants to do is look at the stars. For some reason watching the stars this late at night is very memorizing but also calming.

Taking the last step, she peeks into a room. Laying on the small sofa there, feet dangling is none other than redhead known as Sides. She finally gave in and let him use the smallest of four bedrooms as a game room considering the fact that the rooms are sound proof if the doors are shut.

Satisfied, the woman walks quietly across the wood floors past the living space to the door near the kitchen. Quietly unlocking the door, she opens it and steps outside. Cold air instantly attacks her bare skin considering she's only wearing a pair of black shorts with a pale blue tank top. Maybe she should have put something warmer on.

Sitting on a black wicker chair with red cushions, she pulls her knees up to herself and hugs them. Looking up, the pale woman finds the stars shining brightly in the midnight blue sky. Even though there are more than she can count, the woman still tries to count them.

The silent but still noticeable sound of a door opening snaps the woman from her thoughts. Turning, she finds the blonde twin closing the door behind him. He walks over and unfolds a plush blue blanket before draping it over her shoulders. He takes a seat in the other wicker chair.

"If you're going to make it a habit to come out here, either start wearing something warmer or grab a blanket. Ratchet will throw a fit if you get sick."

The green eyed woman smiles to herself while snuggling into the warm blanket that oddly smells like Sunstreaker. It must be one of his blankets he has upstairs.

Sunny leans back in his chair, feet propped up on the railing of the balcony. This duplex was exactly what they needed. It got them out of the busy streets of San Francisco and they got to have a lot more space and privacy such as a small backyard. It's small and has fences around it touch the neighbors but it's still a backyard and private. And let's not forget the garage. It may be a one car garage but it's more than they had at the apartment where they were parking next to hundreds of vehicles.

* * *

"Aye Prowler?"

The tan man enters the smallest room of their duplex to find the man staring at a board on the wall. On the board are pictures of missing people and murders. There are sticky notes everywhere also indicating the many notes and possible suspects.

"Prowler, ya got that look on ya face."

Prowl continues to stare at the board trying to figure out what is going on. "Jazz, what do you see?"

The sandy hair man walks tiredly into the room and stands beside Prowl. He looks at the board confused. "Ah see a lot of gaps."

"Exactly. None of this makes sense. There are bank robberies going on with no traces. They started and stopped at the length of a month. Then there are all these kidnappings. Then there are the few murders in which each victim was missing their heads. The heads have not been discovered so it is believed that the serial killer is keeping the heads as a trophy."

Jazz makes a face of disgust, "That's messed up."

Prowl's dull blue eyes keep scanning the papers. "Then there's the car that almost hit Kaitlyn. That was no mere accident. It's illogical for Arisa to get a wound to the back of her head. It would make more sense if she received one either at the side or front of her head. Kaitlyn should have received a wound to the back of her head."

Jazz looks at the papers more closely, taking a step closer. "So whoever did that knew Kaitlyn would be there and that we would too. They intentionally hit Arisa in da back of da head. Huh."

"Aye Prowler, have ya checked if any of da victims are customers at the shop Arisa works at? Ah remember dem saying dat there was a report of a woman who was their customer. Then the Angelica lady was murdered. Ah think they're connected to da store."

Prowl rushes over to his computer and begins typing furiously. He prints a paper off and begins marking names on it.

"There are a few customers that have been kidnapped or found dead. But it does not explain the other victims that are still missing or dead."

Jazz yawns, "Ah don't know but right now ah think we should go to bed."

The dark hair man sighs and rubs his eyes. Without saying a word, he decides sleep would be a good idea only because he doesn't want Ratchet coming home from the hospital and locking him out just because he fell asleep at his desk again. This is too serious to be locked out of his office for. A few hours of sleep will be better than nothing at all.

* * *

Sitting on her couch, the brunette woman watches her favorite movie, well one of her favorites, Pacific Rim. She loves the action and story line. It always seems to make her feel better after having a crappy day, well in this case a week or month which ever you want to say it is.

Ever since she almost got hit by a car, nothing can rid her of the guilt that her old friend almost died. All she can remember is being shoved out of the way only to sit up and find her friend lying there unconsciously, bleeding at the back of the head.

Even their doctor friend, Ratchet, said Arisa shouldn't have received a wound to the back of her head. He also said it wasn't from hitting the ground. But the fact that Arisa was lying on the ground injured then unconscious and ghostly pale in the hospital scared Kaitlyn. It also scared Kaitlyn that had Arisa not saved her when she did, she could have been seriously injured or even dead.

The only question is who would try to harm Kaitlyn or better yet both her and Arisa. Yeah the brunette might get angry at people but she wouldn't make them so mad to the point that they would actually try to kill her or something. Plus Kaitlyn doesn't have many if any friends here yet.

Sighing, the brunette face plants into a pillow on her couch. It's just too much for her to take in especially the fact that this Prowl fellow convinced her to buy a duplex in the same area that they were buying duplexes. His argument was that it would be much safer than living in an apartment away from them where they can't get to her in case of an emergency.

Looking at the clock, she finds it reads 2:59am. Growling, the woman rolls over on the couch and tries to go to sleep. She doesn't have work tomorrow but that doesn't mean she should try to get some sleep. Heaven forbid that doctor starts making her take sleeping pills. Then again, she wonders if her red head friend is taking sleeping pills.

"Aghh! All I want to do is sleep!"

* * *

**It's a bit short but I think it's a good spot to end. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review of whatever you want to say about the story. I love reading them. As I said earlier, reviews also encourage me to write more.**

**That being said, thank you for reading! **

**~Kit**


	17. Author's Note

Dear Fellow Readers,

I apologize for not updating in such a long time. Life after my last chapter became hectic; many projects and assignments due all at the same time while trying to work can be pretty crazy and exhausting.

But enough about me! I'm here today to inform you that I will not be updating a new chapter yet; rather I am going to be working on reediting the previous chapters. Why? Well I was just rereading my work when I realized all the errors in it. It's terrible I know however I feel I need to go back and fix them as well as perhaps add a few more details in a few areas.

With that, I thank you for taking the time to read this.

Also, thank you everyone who has left a comment or followed or even read this story. It truly means a lot to me.

~Kit~


End file.
